


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by JessiDWalton, lion_62



Series: Alpha/Omega - Maylor [9]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 69, Alpha!Brian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And there is a bit of smut, Angst, But please be ready for a sudden hit on angst, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Face Sitting, M/M, Meeting Brian's family, New Years sex, Not all smut is perfect, Omega!Roger, Rimming, STILL REALLY FLUFF, Sweet Ending I promise, These bois are so sweet, These bois love each other so much, WARNING: TRIGGERING, love making, mentions of past physical abuse, shit happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiDWalton/pseuds/JessiDWalton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lion_62/pseuds/lion_62
Summary: Brian takes Roger to his family for Christmas, wanting to surprise them with his lovely Omega. Everything goes right until later that night when they're supposed to be having the most fun for their evening. But not everything is meant to be perfect.





	1. Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> YA'LL, There is a Trigger Warning for this part. There is mention of past abuse, some yelling, and hurt feelings. PLEASE read at your own risks. Overall, this fic is pretty cute, but it does get deep and angsty in the middle leading to the end. And this is definitely one of our longer parts. I don't think half of this was meant to happen, but we got so caught up in writing XD  
> We truly hope you all enjoy this, it was defiantly a little tearful to write at certain parts. But please remember that not all relationships and smut scenes are perfect, and I think that's what we really tried to convey most. <3 ~Jessi
> 
> Hope all of your laughed, cried, died then lived again with the rollercoaster this chapter was! I know I did. ~Lion_62

Roger held his mates hand as they exited the car. He felt like he was going to explode from the absolute nervousness that had been eating away at him for almost four weeks. Ever since he agreed to spend Christmas with Brian’s  _ entire _ family. He had never met the alpha’s family, though Brian promised they were all super sweet. But that didn’t help the anxiety. His lover decided to tell them he was bringing a  _ surprise _ . That surprise being Roger. It was Brian’s plan to announce their bond in front of the  _ entire _ family as a present. Apparently his mother had been waiting for her son to find the one and would be ecstatic. 

 

But still… He had never met them, nor did Brian tell his family much about the omega. Just that he had found someone new after Annabelle… And Roger didn’t want his family to think he forced him about fo the relationship and immediately bonded with their son… He didn’t want them to think he was a slut, even if there is some truth to that… He was so nervous… His OWN family was super judgmental and he couldn’t wrap his head around the possibility of this  _ sweet amazing  _ family Brian spoke so highly of….

 

His entire body was tense and he realized he had been standing by the car completely frozen for a good minute. He exhaled the breath he didn’t know he was holding, the puff of air visible in the bitter cold evening air, and refused to look Brian in the face. His heart was  _ pounding _ and he just wanted to turn and run, like he did with everything else in his life that proved to be a challenge….

 

“My love.” Brian called again, squeezing the omegas hand. He felt the fear across their bond, but pushed back with warmth and comfort. “If anything makes you uncomfortable let me know, you are my first worry and concern.” The omega still looked terrified, the alpha pressed his lips to his forehead. “Come on, let's get you out of the cold.” 

 

He pulled gently at the younger mans hand, finally getting his legs to move. As they came to the door it flew open, a boy short than Roger came running out, his arms reaching out for the alpha. 

 

“Brian, Brian! You're here, aunt ruth said you'd be coming today, and I've been waiting the whole time! Did you bring your guitar? How's the band? When can I come see you play? Did you bring me a present? How long are you staying? Can I spend the summer at your flat? Can I have your old guitar? I asked for one for Christmas, but mum told me no. Is that fair? It doesn't seem fair? You should tell her I need a guitar! So I can be a rockstar like you! Please uncle Bri!?” The boy with chocolate hair and green eyes talked quickly. 

 

“Steven-Steven calm down.” Brian laughed, picking up the 6 year old boy. 

 

Roger watched with wide eyes at the energetic child. As children both him and Clare would have been yelled out for acting… well. Simply put, for acting  _ happy _ . At least by their father… and entire rest of family but their mother…. He couldn’t lie, the child was cute to say the least and he felt a little less nervous… That was until those big green eyes met his.

 

The child  _ gawked  _ at him. Eyes widening and mouth completely open. He seemed shocked as he took in the older omegas presence before wiggling quickly in Brian’s arms, wanting to be put down and standing in front of Roger. A GIANT smile broke on the boys face.

 

“Ro-Roger Taylor. You-you are an omega, but you play the drums and guitar  _ and  _ sing!  _ You’re my hero!”  _ The boy quickly hugged the omega. “When I grow up I wanna be just  _ like  _ you, an omega and a rockstar!”

 

The older omegas eyes widened in shock as he stared down at the child hugging his legs. He was speechless as he looked up at Brian for a second, completely confused. Roger wasn’t… use to kids. He didn’t hate them, but….

 

The wind was suddenly knocked out of him as the child grabbed his hand and  _ pulled _ him inside the warm house with excitement. Roger had no control as he stumbled after the boy. Suddenly in the middle of a large family gathering. Eyes were on him immediately since the child was rather loud in announcing Brian’s arrival. He felt  _ very _ out of place in the house filled with dark hair and eyed people. His blonde hair sticking out like a sore thumb. But he felt a sort of… peace… sensing that the majority of people were either Omega or Beta… Only a few Alpha scents….

 

“Er…. Hi….?” Roger’s voice was quiet, yet sounded like he was speaking through a microphone in the  _ overly  _ quiet room.    
  
“Are you a friend of Brian’s…?” An older woman walked up to the blonde omega. A gentle smile on her aging face. Dark hazel eyes held a certain kindness to them. Her brown curls reminded him of Brian… And that scar on her cheek…. 

 

“This is Roger Taylor!” Steven announced happily, still  _ hanging  _ onto the omegas hand. “He’s in Brian’s band! He gonna teach me how to play the drums!” 

 

“Rog-Steven.” Brian called running into the house, worry for his omega filling him. He knew his omega was nervous about meeting his family, and having Steven  _ drag  _ him inside was not how the alpha envisioned this. He saw his omega looking frozen to the stop, but his mother was being kind, looking much like Brian did when he was concerned for his mate. 

 

“Roger.” He rushed forward and took his hand, ignoring everyone else. “Are you alright?” He asked. His free hand moving to the pale cheek, as his head snapped to the little boy who was still beaming. “ _ Steven.”  _ He growled, trying to keep the worry for his omega from turning into anger at the excited little boy. 

 

“Wha-” The boy gasped, finally realizing something was wrong. 

 

“ _ Brian!”  _ Ruth said in warning to her only child. “He’s  _ 6 _ , he doesn't know better.” She scolded her son. “Calm down,  _ now!  _ And introduce us all to your  _ friend.”  _ She had a very motherly look to her eye, one Brian still knew as ‘ _ You're making a scene in front of family, but when we get home…’ _

 

Roger gently took the hand that was cupping his cheek and looked up at Brian with big doe like eyes. He shook his head as if saying  _ ‘Don’t cause a scene…’ _ . Biting his lip nervously, he tried to focus on only Brian. Well aware of the  _ multiple  _ eyes on  _ him _ … This certainly wasn’t what he was expecting, but it felt worse… He didn’t imagine being  _ dragged _ it and gawked at like he was a rare species, last of his kind. And he most certainly didn’t want Brian getting in trouble 5 seconds after they’ve arrived….

 

“Well…” The voice cut him from his thoughts, making him tear his gaze from his alpha and to the omega in front of them. Her eyes studied the two for a moment before looking at Brian. “He’s a bandmate, huh?” She asks sweetly, yet her eyes sparkle with interest. Never had her son brought a  _ boy _ home, not that she was complaining! She was quiet happy since this was the first time Brian had brought anyone home since high school. Her son saying something about  _ ‘not wanting to get their hopes up’ _ . Though they had talked to Annabelle over the phone a few times and they were supposed to meet her not too long after they broke up. But it seems Brian had no hard feelings over that break up, because he looked rather  _ close _ to the new omega... 

 

Brian took a deep breath, focusing on Roger's scent. He stood to his full height, and looked at his father, who was on the sofa smiling happily, then back to his mother. He put his arm around Roger shoulder, pulling the omega close, both to soothe himself and the man. 

 

“Mum, dad, this is Roger Taylor. We met because of Queen, he plays the drums. I broke up with Annabelle because I was in love with Roger, we bonded a month ago, and we found out we are soul bonded.” He smiled happily down at his omega, pride and happiness radiating off of him. “Rog, this is my mum Ruth, and my dad Harold.” 

 

Brian watched as the woman's eyes filled with joy and excitement. His father stood quickly and came to his wife's side. 

 

“Roger, it’s wonderful to meet you.” Harold stuck out his hand, pride for his son filling the older alphas eyes. He could feel his wife shaking with excitement beside him. “Let's us four go to the other room, I'm sure you feel much like Ruth did when she met my family, terrified and overwhelmed.” He guided his wife into the kitchen, where no one was. Brian finally noticed where he got his concern for his omega from. 

 

Right when they entered the kitchen, Roger was nearly  _ knocked over _ as Ruth  _ flung _ herself to the other omega. She held Roger tightly, purring and cooing while gently rocking them. The young omega was shocked, but decided to just hug the woman back. Slightly struggling to breathe from her tight grip…

 

“Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!! Welcome to the family, Roger!! Can I call you Rog? Maybe Roggie? OH Can I call you ‘son’?! You can call me ‘mom’! Or Mamma May!” She gushed with a shrill, excited voice. Pulling away, she cupped Roger’s cheeks and stared at him intently. “My! What a beauty! You must turn many heads just from walking down the street! My boy is so lucky!! He’s always had a thing for blondes but you… I can’t get over it!” She exclaims before looking at her son. Giving him a swift smack to the head. “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?! I wish I would have known! I would have dressed better and made your father shave!” She huffed. “I also could have made him something special! Well, I suppose there is time for me to whip something up…” She looked around the kitchen in thought. Roger blushed softly as the woman went on and on.

 

“E-er, ma’am-”   
  
“Oh, no! No formalities, dear!” She smiles brightly at him before booping his nose playfully. “We’re family now!”   
  
“O-oh… okay… M-mamma May?” He says hesitantly, earning a small squealed ‘Yes’ from the older omega. “It’s great to meet you… Bu-but please, don’t make a fuss over me… I’m fine… I don’t want to impose or burden you.” He says shyly, looking down.

 

“Dear, you could never!! If my baby boy chose you and is soul bonded, you are worth the fuss!!” Ruth exclaims before turning and starting to gather ingredients. “Do you like pumpkin rolls? You look like you like pumpkin rolls! I’m gonna make a pumpkin roll!!” She chirps with excitement. Roger looks up at his alpha like ‘ _ Is that normal?’ _

 

‘ _ No!’  _ He shook his head, eye wide with fear. “Mum, I'm the one who is your son, where's my hug?” Brian huffed trying to get his mother to calm down. The woman quickly put down what she was doing and ran to her son, throwing her arms around his neck. 

 

“I'm so happy, I could bust!” She squealed. 

 

“We can tell.” The older alpha laughed, getting a glare from the omega. “Love, you've frightened him, look at his wide eyes.” He pointed to Roger, smirking as his wife's face fell slightly. “Why don't Bri and I make some tea for us then we can sit down and you can ask all the questions you want, slowly.” The alpha said in a teasing tone, earning another glare. 

 

“Yes, you're right. I'm so sorry, Roger. You just have to understand, Brian is my only child, and I've been waiting for this day since he moved out of the house.” She took a deep breath calming herself. “My best friend always tells me I get overly excited when it comes to anything Brian does.  _ ‘He could sneeze and you’d want to tell the world’ _ she says. Please tell us about yourself Roger. How did you and Bri meet? When did you decide to bond?”

 

Roger cleared his throat before speaking.

 

“We met a year ago… The first ‘Queen’ group get together… and we decided to bond after our…” He bites his lip. “After our first date. Which was in October… and here we are…?” Roger really didn’t know anything else to say. His anxiety was still running rampid. He knew everything was okay, but he couldn’t stop it. Everything just happened so  _ fast _ . He just wanted this dinner to be over with so he could cuddle Brian… But he knew that wasn’t going to happen easily. 

 

“Oh? Were you dating anyone when you met Brian?” She wonders innocently, not meaning to strike the nerve. Roger tenses instantly as he thought of all the different men he was  _ with _ when Brian and him first met up until their confession… 

 

“U-Um…” His voices squeaked out. Ruth picked up on the young omegas discomfort at the question.

 

“Oh nevermind those details! When did you fall for my boy?? Ooooh! I want all those details!! Like did you ever imagine kissing him? Did you ever kiss or touch him ‘accidentally’~? Were you jealous of Anna?” She leans closer, wiggling her eyebrows.

 

“Ho-how do you kiss accidently…?” He asks, a small nervous laugh leaving his lips as he thought back to the times Brian had fell asleep on the tour bus, studio, and Roger’s flat… The few times he shyly kissed the sleeping man… Something, among many other things, Roger would  _ never _ admit to his alpha. The woman noticed the blush and smirked softly, noting how he ignored everything else she had asked and focused on the  _ ‘kiss on accidentally’ _ part of her question…

 

“Mum.  _ Please.”  _ Brian sighed as he set the tea cup down in front of the omega. “Why are you only asking Roger these questions? I can answer them too.” He sat beside his mate. Roger immediately scooted closer to the alpha, letting the man wrap his arm around him and scent him softly. 

 

“Aw.” Ruth let out in a small voice, her heart melting at the sighting of the two men. “Alright, fine, both of you answer. When did you fall in love?” She asked looking between them. 

 

“I think I fell in love the first time I smelled him. His scent was just…” Brian shook his head, looking down at the omega. “ _ Perfect.  _ But I knew I loved him at a show. He was playing and just having the time of his life. He just… was so happy.” He looked up at his mother. “And I just wanted to keep him happy. For the rest of my life, because I love him so much and deserves to always be happy and comfortable.” Brian looked at his omega once again, leaning in to kiss his cheek. 

 

“Oh, Bri…” Ruth had tears in her eyes, looking at her son with love. 

 

Roger blushed as he averted his eyes. Never had Brian told him that… now he was curious which performance that was at… His blush deepened as he realized he now had to confess to when he fell for Brian, which was never something Roger wanted to admit to… There was so much Roger never wanted to tell his alpha… But he felt Ruth’s eyes land on him as she waited patiently for his answer.

 

“E-er…. I fell for Brian after a performance in New York… We were at a bar and I kept getting hit on… I wasn’t interested and this guy… grabbed me and Brian nearly broke his arm…” Roger smiles slightly at the memory. “He was so protective of me and I just fell in love with it… He kept his arm around me all night…”  _ Until I eventually pulled away to go fuck some other guy while imagining it was Brian because that entire ordeal made me so hot _ … He bit his lip, keeping that last part to himself.

 

Brian growled at the memory, his arm tightened around the man’s shoulders. 

 

“Oh, Bri has always been over protective.” Harold laughed. “Why do you think all the little cousins love him, he's the one who goes to their school if they are being bullied.” The father smiled at his son. “He’ll make a great father someday. You two better be practicing on how to get us some grandbabies.”

 

Brian's cheeks flamed at his father's comment. His parents  _ did not  _ need to know about their sex life. The couple hadn't even talked about kids yet. 

 

“ _ Harold!”  _ Ruth hissed, but the man began to laugh, obviously breaking the ice for Roger to feel more comfortable. 

 

The omega knew he must have looked like a ripe tomato at this point. He could feel the heat on his face as he thought about the possibility of having kids. He had thought about it, and they had mentioned it for a slight moment before, but it wasn’t anything…. Like this. But even with how flustered he had become, he couldn’t help but relax. This really was nothing like his parents house and he felt a strange bond with the older alpha already…

 

“I-it’s fine, Mamma May. I can guarantee we’ll find out how good of a father Brian will be...” He muttered shyly, ignoring the shocked glance from his alpha. The more he thought about the idea of having children, the more he calmed at the idea. Why wouldn’t want to have babes with his  _ soul mate _ ? If anything, their kids would be unbelievably healthy and strong, even coming from two men. It made him proud to think of that. To think that he could be a better parent than his father…

 

“Though, Brian and I have both agreed to take everything slow from now on. So, I’m afraid it won’t be anytime soon.” He smiles softly for the first time since stepping into the strange house. Feeling warmth bubble inside him as he let his nerves calm.

 

“Well then more time practiced.” Harold laughed, holding up his arms as his wife smacked at him. Brian couldn't help but laugh, happy he could feel his omega calm down and relax. 

 

“Dad, stop.” Brian laughed, relaxing himself now that his mate was. 

 

“So how did everything happen between you two? With Anna? What happened?” The father questioned, his laughter calming some. The couple looked at each other before laughing, remembering Roger's anger and confession. 

 

“This is all you, my love.” Brian giggled, rubbing the omegas back. 

 

“Oh god.” Roger laughs more. “We-well we were all in bad moods, we had been recording Bohemian Rhapsody at the time, so that was just a lot of stress with super long days… And we had to pick a song for the B-Side….” He giggles as Brian just smirks at him. “Stop looking at me like that!” He huffs with a wide smile as he pushed Brian’s face to look away from him. They both laughed for a minute before Roger continued telling them how he had ended up yelling at Brian, confessing, locking himself in a cabinet and so on. All four of them laughing as he explained he had gotten stuck in the cabinet. Brian was laughing so hard, having not been told that Roger was  _ stuck _ before this. 

 

“Stop laughing at me! I was stuck and crying, you ass!” The omega laughs even harder as he smacks at Brian’s arm, the alpha laughing louder at this. Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, he smiled at Brian’s parents before looking down a little shyly. His smile still clear on his red face. 

 

“Well, Roggie.” Ruth sighed, her laughter dying some. “If it took you locking yourself in a cabinet to make my son this happy, then I'm grateful.” She smiled at the two men who were still giggling. She was about to ask them another question when there was a small voice from the doorway. 

 

“Uncle Bri?” Steven said softly, looking down at his little shoes. 

 

“Yeah buddy?” The alpha sighed, feeling guilty for getting angry at the young child. 

 

“I'm sorry…” 

 

“Hey it’s alright. I'm sorry I got so angry.” Brian hummed letting the little boy hug him. “We're all still talking, but we will come play in a minute.” 

 

“Will Uncle Roger come play too?” Steven asked with a big smile. 

 

“Maybe if you're good.” Brian smiled, watching the child's face light up with glee before he ran away. He looked back to his omega who was looking at him questioningly. “I'm so much older than all my cousins, so they all call me ‘uncle’.” The alpha shrugged. “And it looks like that name was dubbed on you as well.” He grinned, pecking the shorter mans lips. Ruth let out an excited chirp of happiness. 

 

“ _ ‘My baby boy’  _ is now ‘ _ my baby boys’ _ !” 

 

Roger giggled softly, completely calmed and relaxed now. The four of them continued to talk and laugh before they decided to move back into the crowded living room with the rest of the family. The omega went around with Brian, meeting and talking to all the different people. Everyone was so friendly and open, it shocked Roger to no end. Most topics they talked about were completely off limits in his own family. Really, everything about what was happening was a no-no with his family. And Roger loved it.

 

Even with how happy he was to answer any and all questions shot at him, he noticed Brian focusing and listening more and more to his answers. Whether Roger had tried to make a move on Brian before, When he first wanted to kiss Brian, If he had dated someone because they solely reminded him of Brian. Like the ‘accidentally kiss’ question Ruth had earlier, Roger tried his best to avoid the answers, but felt Brian’s stare with each one making him blush. But before the alpha could try and get the answer out of his lover, Roger would move on to a new conversation. Before long, they were all sitting in a circle and enjoying Christmas Eve dinner. 

 

Originally, Roger had been beside Brian but he soon moved to join Steven on the ground with the other kids. Happily surprised that he indeed loved talking to the little cousins. 

 

“What was your first kiss like with Uncle Bri??” Rosey, a pretty little girl almost identical to Steven asked sweetly. “Was it like the movies? Magical?” She batted her pretty little eyes in wonder.

 

Roger cleared his throat, again thinking of the time he really first kissed Brian in the studio one day… Brian had passed out on the shitty little couch and Roger couldn’t help but lean down and…. Biting his lip and just decided to nod. Thinking about the first time Brian kissed him.

 

“Yeah… It was pretty magical.” He smiled at her sparkling eyes. Their sweet questions kept coming. Asking him about music and Brian. His heart melted with each passing second. But soon dinner ended and the kids had to go to bed, with promises of presents and fun in the snow in the morning. Leaving the grown ups to do grown up things.

 

Like sit around and drink.

 

This probably wasn’t the smartest idea for the omega, but who was he to pass up tradition? He told himself no more than 2 glasses of the bubbly champagne, but here he was. 4 glasses in with a lovely warm tipsy feeling. He wasn’t drunk, but his mind definitely wasn’t clear. But enjoyed the tipsy high, especially while he was snuggled to his lover and hearing silly Christmas stories of Brian as a child. 

 

Brian sat on the love seat with his omega, Roger close to the roaring fire. The alpha pulled the omegas legs into his lips, enjoying the small bubble of laughter that came from him. 

 

“Rog?” Brian asked, getting the mans attention. “When was the  _ first  _ time you kissed me? And I don't mean the first time  _ we  _ kissed. I want to know.” The omegas mouth snapped shut, biting his lip. “I'll tell you the first time I kissed  _ you,  _ if you tell me.” He bargained, feeling slightly guilty about asking while Roger was tipsy. He leaned over and sniffed the omegas throat, getting a coo from him. 

 

“Please, my love, tell me?” He asked again, his hot breath hitting the side of the drummers neck. 

 

The blonde giggled softly while biting his lip and looking away. His cheeks tinted pink from the alcohol while the fires light danced on his pale skin and created a halo effect on his blonde hair. 

 

“I first kissed you… when… it was while we recorded our second album… I think we re-recorded  _ Seven Seas of Rhye _ that day… and we were just all out of it…” Roger giggled again, twirling a blonde strand of his own hair. “I just wanted to go home… and when I was grabbing my coat, you were laying there… just… on the couch… Your lips were slightly parted… One arm behind your head… Facing up perfectly…” He smiled softly as he could still imagine that perfectly. “It’s like you were  _ begging _ to be kissed… and I did… and  _ god _ did that do things to me… after that, it was hard for me to keep imaging the guys I was with was you. Not after feeling your lips…” He hummed, not realizing the whole other ball field of things he alluded to.

 

Brian stared at his omega, reaching out and rubbing his cheek. “I love you so much.” He whispered. “The first time I kissed you, we were at Freddie’s flat for our first real band meeting. We all got a little drunk, and you crashed on the couch. You're pretty lips were slightly open, your hair all over the place. I just leaned down, I was going to kiss your lips, but I decided that would be creepy, so I kissed your nose. Now everytime I see you asleep, even now, I have to kiss your nose.” He tapped his finger on said nose, making Roger giggle. “And Rog, when I was still with Annabelle… I would… the only way I could get going was thinking about you…” He looked down his cheeks flushing. “Think about you touching me, your smell… gosh, the real thing is so much better than I could have imagined.” He let his hand rest on the blonds cheeks.

 

Licking his lips slightly, Roger sat up a bit. Not breaking eye contact with his alpha.

 

“ _ Every _ guy I took to bed with me after I met you Brian.  _ Every. One. _ I could only imagine it was you.The night you protected me… The night I  _ fell _ in love with you… I had to get away from you, you made me so  _ fucking _ hot. The guy I took to my room…” Shaking his head “God, I couldn’t even get into it at that point… All I wanted was you… I  _ had _ to imagine you…” Their noses were brushing at this point. Breath tangling together as the quiet laughter from the next room over filled the quiet, cozy room they sat in. Roger felt kinda bad at how horny he was, sitting here in Brian’s  _ family _ home, children asleep upstairs, his parents and family in the next room… But that all made him feel even more…  _ excited _ ….

 

Brian leaned forward and locked their lips together. The kiss was small pecks. Soon Brian was struggling to keep his hands to himself, he just wanted to pull the omega close and have his way with him. Instead he pulled back and leaned close to the omegas ear. 

 

“Baby, should Daddy take you upstairs and have his way with you? Fuck you in his childhood room like were some kind of horny teenagers? Should daddy make you feel good?” He asked in his deepest tone, knowing it would drive Roger wild. “But baby you can’t be too loud, you'll have to keep that pretty mouth quiet because we can’t be caught. Can you do that for daddy?” He ran his hand down Roger's back, getting a shiver out of the omega. “Maybe start our first Christmas together off right?”

 

Roger whined out, already starting this night not being quiet. Biting his lip and nodding quickly. He tried to tell himself he could be quiet… But he knew deep down he was in for a challenge…

 

“I-I can be quiet, daddy…” He tries his best to keep his voice hushed, knowing he’s not convincing either of them. But Roger a bit of a plan on how to keep himself quiet… Would it work?... He had no idea. But it was worth a shot… “I promise… Just…  _ Please _ ….” He begs softly. “I  _ need _ you, daddy…” His voice whines softly.

 

“Shh baby, I'll take care of you.” Brian looked back at his family, none of them noticing the two. He looked back a Roger. “Act sleepy for me.” Brian instructed his omega before standing, giving a fake yawn and stretching. “Alright everyone, happy Christmas, were going to bed, see you all in the morning.” He leaned down and took the omegas hand, helping the ‘sleepy’ man stand. 

 

Together they climbed the stairs, Brian grabbing their bag as they went. He opened the door to his childhood bedroom, finding everything as he had left it. The walls covered in band posters, a telescope at the window, glow in the dark stairs of the roof, his first guitar was on a stand in one corner. The only thing that had changed was the bed, a queen instead of a twin. His mother had gotten him dark sheets and had his request extra blankets for the omega. He pulled the omega inside, shut the door and wrapped his arms around the man from behind. 

 

“How do you want to start baby? Daddy wants to make you feel so good tonight, but if you get to loud daddy will have to spank that pretty ass of yours.” Brian hummed kissing over their bond bite. 

 

A small moan escaped the omegas lips at his lovers words. His eyes scanned the room quickly, trying to find something,  _ anything _ , they could use as a makeshift gag. He couldn’t pinpoint anything right away so he would either bite his lip, bite the blankets, or bite Brian…… preferably the latter. Really, as long as his mouth was occupied, his moans would at least be  _ muffled _ …

 

“Ca-can we… I want to straddle you… make out while you finger me open…” He bites his lip and shivers at the thought. It was something he’d done as a teenager that he personally  _ loved _ … “And then you pick the fi-final position…?”

 

Brian rubbed his growing bulge against the omegas ass, his hands slipping down to cup Roger's own crotch. “Hmm, yes baby.” He turned the omega once again towards him, lifting his shirt over his head as he went. Their mouths met, sloppy kisses ringing out in the room, Brian's hands unbuttoning the omegas pants, Roger working at his shirt.  _ Finally  _ Brian had the omega naked and began to push him back towards the bed, sitting the omega once they got there, leaving him at perfect height with his crotch. 

 

Slowly he undid his pants, Roger's eyes locked on his movements, his mouth opened as he panted. Brian made a show of slowly letting the fabric fall, palming himself through the thin layer of his boxers. Again he slowly pulled then down, revealing his leaking hard cock for the omega, only a few inches from his mouth. Before Roger could lean forward Brian grabbed his hair, making him look up. 

 

“Suck my fingers.” He instructed, holding out two fingers to the omegas mouth as he moved to lay back on the bed. 

 

Roger eagerly followed Brian as he leaned back, staying seat up as Brian got himself in a comfortable position before taking his alphas hand into both of his a pulling it up to his lips. Licking up his middle finger first before closing his lips around the tip of his finger. Keeping eye contact with the almost black hazel eyes. Slowly he sucked the middle and pointer finger into his mouth, letting his tongue twirl around the digits and his teeth gently grazing the skin. Coating them in a nice layer of saliva. Secretly he wished it was his lovers thick  _ leaking _ cock between his lips, but he couldn’t be picky right now. 

 

He watched as Brian could hardly tear his gaze away from how his lips worked around his long fingers. Feeling proud at the feeling of utter lust and want fill their bond. The way Brian’s cock twitched at the lewd scene made Roger smirk and remove his lips from the wet digits with a small  _ pop _ sound.

 

“Are you okay, daddy?” He asks with fake innocence to his voice. Tilting his head and gazing down at him with lovely blue doe eyes, adding to his  _ innocent _ play. 

 

Brian growled, the scene in front of him making him painfully hard. Quickly and without warning he moved his fingers down to the omegas hole, slipping the middle finger in to the second knuckle. Roger whined above him, the alpha immediately removed the digit, giving the perky ass a small  _ smack.  _

 

“What did I say about being loud?” Brian huffed. He wanted so badly to fuck his omega but if he couldn’t keep from moaning they would have to stop. “Do you not wanna cum baby? Daddy can go into the bathroom and finish without a peep, but you will have to suffer with no relief. How are you gonna stay quiet?” Brian looked around, trying to find something to help his omega. Using his long arms he reached down and grabbed his discarded clothes, pulling up his pants and boxers. “Do you need to stuff something in that pretty pink mouth? Do you want my fingers or something else?”

 

The omega whined out, receiving another swift, light smack. Biting his lip he huffs softly before looking down at Brian. Pouting cutely, letting his hands run up into those thick curls.

 

“Whatever daddy wants to stuff my mouth with, he can. Whether it be his fingers, clothes, tongue,  _ cock _ …” Roger licked his lips hungrily at the thought of that leaking cock again. Roger had only blown his alpha a few times in the past few weeks… and he  _ loved _ it… The taste… How it challenged him… Everything… And Roger was  _ determined _ to work his gag reflex to the point where he could one day take all of that  _ delicious _ dick down his throat…

 

Brian had to bite his own lip to keep from moaning. He smacked the omegas ass once more, just to tease him, before sitting up to kiss the omega. 

 

“I want to try something, Roger.” He said in his normal tone, letting the omega know he was being serious. “You can say no, bu-but I think you might enjoy it.” He stammered, his cheeks flushing. “I saw it-it once in a magazine, it was under my mates bed in high school, but-t the omega was sucking the alpha off, wh-while the alpha was eating her out- It’s stupid! We shouldn’t try it. Sor-”

 

“Brian… Are you asking to do 69…? Cause that’s such a basic position and it’s really fun. You shouldn’t shy away from it. It’s honestly great. Both of us recieve pleasure. And I can be quiet...er…” The omega shrugs. “It’s a win-win situation. I’m more than willing if that’s what you want to try in your childhood room~ It’s such a teenager position too~” He smirks softly, playing with the brown curls. This kind of talk not making him blush in the slightest as he shrugged it off like it was the most normal thing…

 

Brian felt his embarrassment leave, he should know by now Roger didn't find anything to do with sex weird or stupid. The omega was open to all kinds of ideas, which just made the alpha love him more. The omega never shamed him for an idea, or thought he was overly kinky. Roger loved to hear what Brian was interested in, showing him ways to make it better for both of them. 

 

“So, uhh, am I on my back or are you?” He asked quietly, letting Roger lead him in this dark patch of unknown. 

 

“With my experience, the larger person is usually on bottom just for comfort and skill related reasons. If I thought I could take you down my throat with no problem, I wouldn’t be against you on top. But since someone is  _ packing _ , I have to up my skill before that.” Clicking his tongue. “Soooo, I’ll be on top until that happens.” Roger backed away from his alpha. “You’ll need to lay down completely for me, Love.” He doesn’t command harshly, but there is a bit of authority behind his voice. Like a teacher instructing their student. Watching as Brian does what he’s bid without question. “Alright… Now I’m gonna awkwardly straddle your upper chest to try and get in position.” Roger giggles. “It’s super awkward, but I promise it’s worth it. No commenting on my messy movements or anything, ya hear?” He huffs softly with a playful smile on his lips, trying to keep the mood light and not let Brian sink into any sort of embarrassment. 

 

As was warned, Roger slowly gets into a reverse-cowgirl straddle position over the older man’s upper chest. The view was quite amazing actually, but the movements and positioning were quite messy. Running his fingers through his messy blonde hair, the omega looked back with a smirk before wiggling his ass slightly.

 

“Enjoying the view~?” He giggles with a wink, biting his lip sexily. 

 

Brian’s eyes were glued on the omegas ass as he moved into position. Brian didn’t find it messy or awkward, he just enjoyed the round flesh wiggling and moving. At Roger’s words he looked up, just catching the wink. Keeping the best eye contact he could, he pulled the man’s cheeks apart and dived forward, licking a hot strip before plunging his tongue into the tight ring. 

 

Roger’s eyes rolled back in pleasure as he moaned out, forgetting where they were for a second. He secretly hoped none of the children were awake and  _ very _ glad the other adults were still down stairs. But he still bit his lip, reminding himself that he couldn’t let much more slip out or it would be a problem. So he decided to keep his mouth busy and leaned his body down until he was just inches away from that beautiful cock.

 

Wasting no time, the omega took the aching member into a firm grip, giving a few nice strokes before licking the precum from the tip. The bitter, salty taste making him purr as he sucked the head into his mouth. Closing his eyes at the pleasure he was feeling as Brian  _ devoured _ his hole and at the taste and fullness in his mouth… 

 

He let out a small moan around the thick cock in his mouth as he sucked more into his mouth, his hands firmly stroking at the base his mouth couldn’t cover yet. Bobbing his head and stroking in the same rhythm. The sounds of his lips  _ slurping _ around his alpha's cock filled the room along with the small muffled moans and whimpers from Roger’s throat.

 

Brian shoved his tongue into the tight heat of his omega, making Roger moan loudly around him. Before thinking the alpha smacked the omegas ass hard. Roger yelped around his girth and bit down,  _ hard.  _

 

The alpha let out a shout of pain and pushed the omega off of him. He quickly stood, his hands going down to cover himself. 

 

“Fucking shit!” Brian hissed, tears in his eyes. “Fuck!” He shouted with a little more force, he fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. “Fuck, it hurts, it hurts so much.” He cried, face shoving into the mattress, his hands holding his now soft throbbing penis. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” He nearly sobbed, looking down to see teeth marks embedded in his skin. “Oh my- Fuck!” He finally yelled, tears of pain running down his face.

 

Roger yelped as he was pushed from the older man. Groaning softly, he quickly sat up and covered his mouth. Concern filled him, but he was also trying not to laugh. Biting his lip, he puts a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. Flinching back when Brian  _ yelled  _ out.

 

“Sh-shit, Bri! And you told me to be quiet…” He tries to joke, but shakes his head. “Are you okay?! I-I didn’t mean to! I just wasn’t expecting you to slap me  _ that _ hard an-and my body just reacted!” He tried to explain, still holding his giggles back. It was easier now that he saw the tears of pain on his lovers face. “Fuck…” He whispers before kneeling down by the bed and helping Brian up to the mattress. “Stay here…” Biting his lip, he knew his words were stupid. Where the fuck was Brian gonna go in  _ this  _ state?

 

“Get a knife, we have to cut it off! It hurts so much!” Brian cried reaching for the omega to hold him.

 

“Oh, don’t be such a baby…” Roger half cooed and half sighed at the alpha’s dramatics. 

 

“Let me  _ bite  _ your dick and then you can call me a baby! You fucking left  _ indents!” _

 

The omegas mood instantly soured at that comment and he averted his eyes. Mixed emotions of worry, anger, and pain filled their bond.

 

“Just stay here…” He huffs quietly before getting up. Grabbing a random shirt from Brian’s drawer and yanking the large fabric over his body before quietly leaving the room. Relieved to hear the rest of the adults still loud downstairs. He made his way down the hall and to the bathroom. Grabbing a hand towel and wetting it with cool water.

 

Brian flopped back on the mattress, angry with himself. ‘ _ Smooth move, asshat.’  _ He yelled at himself mental. He needed to apologize to the omega as soon as he got back in the bedroom. He prayed the man would understand he wasn’t angry, just in pain.

 

Roger stood in the bathroom with the towel running under the water for longer than he needed. Trying to wipe the tears away from his eyes before he went back to help sooth his alpha. He felt guilty and scared, if he had done this to  _ any _ other alpha, he would have been slapped… or worse… and he has been. He knows the pain Brian was feeling, only that pain was  _ purposely _ inflicted on him… He knew Brian didn’t mean to sound like a dick or bring back those memories but it still hurt… He knew Brian didn’t keep the fact that he was...  _ abused _ in the front of his head. It wasn’t a priority and Roger didn’t  _ want  _ it to be… But…

 

_ You’ve been standing at this fucking faucet for like 4 minutes. Shut the fuck up and go help your man..  _ He scolded himself. Making sure it wasn’t obvious he was crying, he turned the water and light off before padding back to the room quietly. He kept his head down as he closed the door and moved to the bed. Swatting Brian’s hand away from his penis and gently wrapping it in the cool towel. Hoping this would bring some relief. He also hoped Brian just wouldn’t say anything. He didn’t feel like talking…

 

Brian let the omega do what he wanted as he counted to 120 in his head. After that he took the omegas wrist gently, so he could pull away if he needed to. When the omega didn’t move Brian stood, only a small wince of pain as his dick moved. 

 

“Sit down, Rog.” He whispered, Rogers head looking straight at the floor. The alpha moved himself so the omega would move, once he was sat he knelt down before him. “Roger, look at me please.” The omega didn’t move, so the alpha put his hand under his chin and made him look up. Tears ran down the omegas face, Brian’s heart broke. “Oh, my love, it’s okay, I’m not angry with you. Please calm down and talk to me.” He pulled the omega into his hold, but let him go when he fought it. “Roger, tell me what’s wrong. I’m sorry for yelling at you, I was just in pain, I have always yelled when I’m hurt, you know that. I didn’t mean to scare you, you were just laughing and it hurt… and I was embarrassed. Please talk to me.”

 

“I know you’re not mad… It’s okay… You’re right… I would have yelled to… It’s okay, really. You just scared me a bit… I shouldn’t have laughed, I didn’t realize how much I hurt you…” He speaks softly, keeping his eyes cast down. Hoping his alpha would just take the excuse of being scared and not push the matter anymore…

 

Brian felt the omegas lie across their bond, he sighed softly trying to find the real reason for why he was so upset. When the thought traveled across the bond, Brian growled deeply and wrapped his arms protectively around his mate. 

 

“If I  _ ever- _ ” He cut himself off, breathing heavily through his nose. “Roger, if I see that  _ bastard  _ I’m gonna cut of his dick and shove it so far up his ass-” He growled again _.  _ “I promise you, on my life, I will never treat you like that sorry excuse of an alpha. Please know I love you and  _ I’m so so sorry.  _ I love you so much, I would never mean to make you feel like I was going to hurt you. You are the most precious thing in my life, I could never lay a hand on you, unless you asked me to during sex, and that’s only because I know you like it. Please, my love, I am so sorry.  _ Please  _ look at me…”

 

“Please, PLEASE stop apologizing!” Roger snaps as he looks up. Tears in his eyes. “Please… I-I know you’re sorry. But… stop…” His voice softens as he slowly looks down again.

 

“Okay, what do you  _ need  _ from me then? How can I help you?” He asked just wanting to pull the omega into his arms and hold him close.

 

“Just-...” The omega sighed in frustration. Not really at Brian, but more just in general. “I just need a moment…” He decides, shaking his head and moving away from the older man. Laying back on the bed and rolling to the other side, keeping his back to the alpha as he closed his eyes and just tried to relax. His mind reeling with everything that just happened. He didn’t want to talk or be touched. For the first time since getting with Brian, he just wanted to be  _ alone _ . And he felt guilty for that. On this eve, he should want to be with Brian…

 

Biting his lip, he took a few deep breaths but the feeling didn’t leave him. 

 

Brian sighed softly, he reached for the omega but stopped a few inches away, pulling his hand back. Slowly he got up and put on a pair of boxers, he took one of the folded blankets and laid it over his mate. He then went to the window and cracked it open, moving his telescope into place, a small stool sat beside it, he pulled it over and sat down. He slowly began adjusting the nobs until it was focused. He studied the night sky, like he used to when he was a kid and was upset. He hoped Roger would come over, sit in his lap and make him show him everything interesting. 

 

_ Suck it up. _ A voice snapped in Roger’s head.  _ You should be spending your time with  _ **_him_ ** _. Not sulking because he hurt your feelings.  _ Rubbing his face, he knew he needed to make an effort… Whether he wanted to or not… Though he laid there for a few minutes more before peeking over at his alpha gazing at the stars. The window open.  _ No wonder it’s bloody freezing _ . His sour mood didn’t help his thought process, but he pushed that away. 

 

Slowly getting up, the omega wrapped the blanket around him tighter. The last thing he wanted to do was go over and make conversation, but this wasn’t about what  _ he _ wanted. He needed to make sure his lover was cared for and felt loved on a night like this. Even if it meant slapping on the best fake smile he could muster…

 

He made his way over to Brian quietly before he came and stood by the older man’s side. Not saying a word, just… standing there and glancing outside. He debated on throwing a fake smile and acting better, but he felt like that would just make everything worse… So he kept his face blank and wrapped himself tighter. Shivering softly.

 

Brian looked up at the omega, his face just as blank. He touched the omegas covered arm and nodded to his lap in an offer to sit, grabbing another blanket to show he would wrap the omega again. He didn’t want to force the omega into anything, he was slightly annoyed at himself still for making Roger feel bad. He didn't want to hurt the omega again, but every couple had to have their first fight. 

 

“Can I show you the stars?”

 

“...I guess….” Roger replies softly before sliding onto his alpha’s lap. His eyes glistening with tears up close as he kept his gaze away and just continued to stare out the window. The one good thing about forcing himself up and over here was his lovers heat...

 

Brian wrapped the omega in the extra blanket before moving the telescope slightly. “This is Mars.” He let the omega lean forward to look into the eye piece. “If I ever get to take you to space, that’s the first place we’re going.” Brian said softly, remembering their first date. Roger sat back, Brian leaned forward and moved the telescope once again. “Here’s the Northern Star.” Roger took more time looking at this one, when he pulled back and Brian moved forward, the alpha felt wet on the eye piece. “This is the moon, you can see better with a newer telescope, but...” He shrugged, holding tighter to the omegas waist. “Are you warm enough? We can close the window, you’re shivering.” Brian said in concern, his hands rubbing harder at the omegas back. 

 

The blonde huffed softly before peeking into the telescope. He was starting to feel better, but just slightly. As Brian tried to coo and calm him, he ran through old memories he prayed would make him happier. He tried to think what exactly always made him feel better and he bit his lip as he realized he always did the same thing when he was upset. Sighing, he pushed away from the telescope.

 

_ You don’t want to be touched… but if you start touching, will you then want to be touched? Or will you continue to be a moody little bitch? _ He wondered bitterly to himself.

 

_ You’re not a moody little bitch, you had your feelings hurt, its okay to be upset.  _ Brian thought with a frown. His head quickly snapped up to look at his omega. “Did we just…? Did you hear that?”

 

Roger stared up with wide eyes before rolling his eyes.

 

“Of fucking course the one time I don’t you in my fucking head some soul bond shit connects us mentally!” He huffs softly. “Where was this 4 days ago when you couldn’t take a hint.” The omega mutters softly, looking away. Chewing the inside of his cheek, he tries to calm himself down. Knowing he really shouldn’t be snapping the way he was…

 

_ God, this is why you got hit all the time. Learn to control yourself better!  _ He shakes his head slightly, willing the darker thought away. The  _ last _ thing he needed was for Brian to hear how he talked to himself mentally.

 

The alpha had heard the comment but instead of commenting he tried digging around for what would finally make his mate happy again. Finding what he was looking for he grinned. 

 

Brian stood suddenly, lifting the omega with him, the man let out a surprised gasp, his legs going around Brian. The alpha tightened his arms around his mate and began to spin, sending as much joy and love over the bond as he could, all of it genuine. 

 

“Roger! We can talk mentally! You really are my perfect mate! You are absolutely perfect in every way, and you’re all mine! Mine mine mine! Oh Roger, my love, I’m so happy right now.” Brian giggled. ‘ _ Can you hear me, my love! We can talk mentally, most soul bonds can’t do that, but we are so perfect for each other we can! You are my perfect angel!’  _ Brian cheered happily in his mind, still spinning Roger quickly. 

 

The omega squeaked in shock as his alpha spun him around with glee. He couldn’t help but feel most of this was just Brian trying to make him feel better, but he didn’t pay that any mind. He allowed a tiny smile, that’d Brian would have to use his telescope to see, to spread on his lips before just leaning his head on his lover and letting him gush. The emotions that flooded his bond we’re strong and overpowering, he felt his mood start to lighten.

 

_ You idiot, you’re being super loud right now, you realize?  _ He thinks about the sleeping children probably not too far away room-wise. 

 

“I don’t care!” He shouts, but Roger covers his mouth, a ghost of a giggle leaving his lips. Brian stopped spinning them and looked at the clock, it was past midnight, meaning it was now Christmas day. Nervousness set into the alpha as he looked up at the omega. “Do-do you want… want your christmas present?” He asked looking at his bag then back at the omega. “We-we can wait, but I-I don’t want to give it to you… in front of everyone.” He moved them to the bed, sitting on the edge, his omega in his lap. 

 

Now  _ that _ made Roger curious. He arched an eyebrow before nodding. “Uh, when you say it like that it makes me want to open it now…” He admits, glancing at the bag which contained this mystery present.

 

Brian nodded, swallowing hard. He helped Roger move off his lap and get covered in the blankets again before moving to his bag. He quickly grabbed the box, putting it behind his back, before moving back to the bed. He knelt down and looked up at the omega. Taking a deep breath, slowly he pulled the velvet black box the size of his palm out from behind him. 

 

Roger took the box cautiously, not quite sure what to expect. Slowly he opened it, eyes cast down as he studied the gift before looking back up at his alpha. 

 

“Bri…?” He looked back down at the gift as he bit his lip.

 

“I know we have been living in my flat since we bonded. But that was mine and Anna flat, and I know it makes you uncomfortable sometimes. And your flat is too small. And I want us to live somewhere that is  _ ours,  _ where only you and I have been together. I want us to have a place that is big enough for your drum kit, and for the band to hang out. So I rented a new flat, it has three bedrooms, and the whole down stairs is set up as a mini studio, there is no need to worry about if we are bothering someone, they said it was sound proof. The master bedroom is big too, with a big bathtub, so we can take a bath like you’ve been wanting. I also got us a new bed that won’t hurt your back hopefully. And it has a big side yard, so we can maybe have a cat or dog, and a hedgehog. Will you move in with me Roger? Into a flat that is ours?” Brian asked taking out the new keys from the box. Nervousness flooding his mind, worried the omega would say no. 

 

Roger was stunned as Brian went on. He tried to picture everything he was told while Brian spoke. A place that was  _ theirs _ … The omega felt warm at the thought of that…

 

“I-...Ye...Yeah, Bri… Yes…” He nods slowly, still not really believing everything but hoping it was all true. “A place for us… I love it…” He whispers, taking the keys from Brian and tracing them gently with his thumb… He felt a swell of pure happiness burst inside him, he just wanted to lean in and kiss the older man but also didn’t want to ruin the moment. 

 

Brian stared stunned at his omega, before quickly leaning in and hugging him tight. After a moment he leaned up and kissed the beautiful man. “Merry Christmas, my love.”


	2. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas day at the May's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is pretty much just a long chapter filled with random plot and family fluff XD Next chapter we promise some New Years smut to make up for the cut off smut in the first chapter ;) Thanks for reading<3 ~Jessi  
> Hope y'all enjoy! I'm a slut for comments. Next chapter is going to be smut to make up for the little there was in chapter 1!!! 💙 ~Lion_62

Roger was up early for once. It didn’t help that he slept like shit the night past… Even snuggled up in his lovers arms, everything that had happened just kept him awake… He couldn’t stop thinking about everything, how he accidently bit Brian all the way to Brian’s gift…

 

He smiled softly as he held the keys close to his chest. He was downstairs in the dining room. Sitting by a window and just watching the snow fall. A blanket was wrapped around him and he felt warm and cozy, even in the unfamiliar house… The grown ups were sleeping the alcohol off, but he was quite surprised that the little ones weren’t all up and screaming for presents… But he was very happy that wasn’t the case. He really just needed this… This quiet, peaceful moment  _ alone _ …

 

“Oh, I didn’t expect you to be up, dear…” The soft voice made Roger jump slightly. Looking over he met the gentle eyes of Mrs. Ruth. She was smiling sweetly, a pink robe wrapped around her with her hair up in rollers. She turned the kitchen light on, making them both squint for a moment.

 

“Would you like some coffee? Maybe Hot Chocolate? Tea?” She asks, making her way to the countier to get things ready for the family when they wake.

 

“...Hot Chocolate sounds wonderful, actually…” Roger admits softly. Ruth flashes a big smile to the young omega.

 

“I knew we’d get along. I’m a Hot Chocolate gal myself! Unlike our ‘proper coffee & tea loving’ Alpha’s~” She teases, winking at Roger. The blonde can’t help but smile at the sweet older woman. He looks away from her and back out the window, getting lost in his thoughts again… 

 

Ruth studied the young man carefully as she made them both hot mugs of Hot Chocolate. She could tell he wasn’t happy, nor was he sad. He was in a confusing middle state… His eyes looked like they just wanted to cry, but the aura around him said he was at peace…Quietly, she walked over and sat the steamy mug in front of her new  _ son _ and gave him a smile when his blue eyes looked up at her. She sat her own mug down and sat across from the boy. 

 

“Would you like to talk about it?” She asks softly. Roger’s eyes widen slightly before looking away, his lips in a thin frown. “Roger, dear… I know we’ve just met… and this is all so… overwhelming… But I love you so much. You’ve made my boy so happy, I can already tell. I’ve been in your position before, and you know what? Harold’s mother, Brian’s nan, came to me as I am to you. She made me feel… better about everything. I want to help you if you’ll let me…?” Her heart broke as she saw the tears in the young omega’s beautiful blue eyes. Remembering how she felt when she had bonded to her dearest.

 

“I-... It’s stupid, really… Last night we just… We-... It wasn’t really a fight… But neither of us were too… happy… I don’t think we were even really mad at  _ each other _ … But… I felt so bad… All I wanted to do was be alone… far from Brian… From everyone… I haven’t wanted to be away from Brian since our bonding… an-and now…” He felt the guilt build inside him and the tears dance in his eyes. 

 

“...Oh darling… What you’re feeling is  _ perfectly _ normal!” She exclaims softly. He looks up at her with utter confusion making her giggle. “I’m familiar with the inner turmoil. It’s hard to bond so early and it’s even harder to start getting used to being bonded... There is always a  _ honeymoon _ stage, much like dating and marriage, where everything is perfect… But then you get to the first rough patch and it leaves both you and your alpha in a state of confusion… Most young people break their bonds, thinking it just wasn’t meant to be and they bonded too early, but they don’t realize that being bonded is a partnership. You need to really learn to communicate and understand your mate. The rough patches aren’t because it’s not working, they’re to  _ help _ you grow stronger so you can work… And wanting to be alone is perfectly normal as well. Everyone needs alone time, even from their own soul mate. Believe it or now, spending time alone is  _ good _ for the relationship. It’s lets you both breath for a minute.” Ruth explains.

 

Roger sits there quietly, listening to her intently. It was strange but her words were oddly comforting. To know that this was normal. It wasn’t just him being a little  _ bitch _ … That it was just time for them to move forward and start to strengthen their bond…

 

He clutches the keys tighter in his hands, ignoring the sharp pain. Moving in would be a good step… Roger believed that. It would be hard…  _ very _ hard to really move in together, but… If what Ruth said was true, then it would make Brian and him work harder on their bond… and he really did  _ want _ that… He couldn’t imagine breaking his bond with his loving alpha…

 

Suddenly, he wanted nothing more then to go back upstairs and cuddle close to his warm, sleeping alpha… He wanted to be near him. No. He wanted to be in his arms. Locked in his arms… so badly…

 

“Thank you, Mamma Ruth… That really…  _ really _ helped.” He smiles up at her genuinely. Her warm smile spreads.

 

“I know, dear. Now… Are you hungry? I need to start cooking for all of them!” She chirps as the hurries up and to the fridge, gathering everything for breakfast. He laughs softly as he watched the woman burst with energy. Looking at the clock, he was shocked to see it was only 5:43 AM… He was going to be very tired later, as he didn’t sleep barely at all…

 

Shaking his head, he gets up and decides to move around a bit. Taking interest in the walls  _ covered  _ in family pictures. Most were of Brian and Roger couldn’t help but smile at how cute Brian was as a babe. He also wondered how cute Brian’s children would be… Biting his lip, he continued to look through the pictures until an old black and white photo caught his attention.

 

“Odd…” He whispered as he got closer to the photo. Studying it closely, he recognized as a similar photo his mother had… A young girl with unruly dark curls swinging beside a light haired girl. Both smiling brightly and staring at the camera. “My mother has this same exact photo… I swear…” He mutters in awe. Ruth stopped what she was doing and looked over curiously.  

 

“That’s a photo of me and my best friend as a girl. Winifred.” She smiles softly, remembering her youth.

 

“Winifred?... Like.. Winifred Moore…?” He wonders. Ruth’s eyes widen as she stares at the young blonde. How didn’t she see it before…? She thought the young man looked familiar, but…

 

“Yes… Moore was her maiden name… She got married… and had-... do you have a younger sister?” Ruth turned to face the young man fully, inspecting him closely.

 

“I do… Her name is Clare. Shes-”   
  
“4 years younger than you…” She finishes, her eyes tearing up. “Yo-you’re… Winifred’s eldest son… Oh, I see it now! You were born an Omega… she wrote me, so worried for you…” Covering her mouth, she runs over and hugs Roger.

 

Roger was beyond confused but sat down with Ruth. He listened to her story about her and his mother. They were raised right beside each other. Played together every day as children, went to the same schools, and we’re best friends until Winifred had to move for college… Even then, the two women kept in contact through writing. This all shocked the young omega. His soul mates mother was best friends with  _ his _ mother? Were they meant to be before they were even born? It all felt like a fantasy to Roger…

 

“Oh! I’ve got to call Winnie and tell her this!!” Ruth exclaims, running to the phone and completely forgetting about the breakfast. The blonde laughs as she dials the number and nearly screams when the phone was answered. He listened to her gush to his  _ mother _ over the phone about their sons being soul mates. She giggles and chats happily, talking about how cute their boys are.

 

Roger was so caught up in Ruth’s energy, he  _ almost _ didn’t notice his lover quietly step into the kitchen. His heart soared as he pushed himself up and quickly hugged the older man. Nuzzling his face into his neck and happily scenting him. He sensed the slight shock off his lover, but that just made him smile.

 

“Happy Christmas…” He mutters softly against Brian’s neck.

 

“Merry Christmas….”Brian mumbled back, scenting his omega happily before looking up at his mother. 

 

“Oh Winnie, they are just so sweet, you have to come see them… well I know but bring them along!” His mother chirped into phone, smiling brightly at the two men who were still hugging close. “Oh, he's doing fine, my boy won't let him go… yes come over after you have your Christmas with your husband… he can come if he wants… we will do dinner here. Oh Winnie this is so exciting!” 

 

“What's going on?” Brian whispered in his lovers ear, looking between the two omegas. “Should I be worried?” He asked in an uneasy teasing tone. 

 

“Apparently our mothers were childhood friends… They’ve kept up with each other through the years and Mamma Ruth just invited-....invited them...over…” Roger felt his heart sink and anxiety kick back in. 

 

_ Yes, come over after you have your Christmas with you husband. He can come if he wants _

 

The woman’s words echoed through his head, but he tried his best not to panic. His father wouldn’t come…. Would he…? Yeah, he was a jerk to him, but Roger did know his father loved his mother… in his own… weird way… Unlike most Alpha’s in their family he’s never raised his hand to his mother and would usually yield to anything if his mother batted her pretty eyes at him…

 

So if his mother wanted him to come with her, whether he wanted to or not, he would… Biting his lip and looking down, Roger pushed away from Brian.

 

“I have to go to the bathroom…” He clears his throat before heading upstairs quickly. Instead of going to the bathroom like he had said, he walks to Brian’s room and sits on the bed. Chewing at his bottom lip.

 

If Roger was completely honest, he knew he didn’t hate his father… In fact, there were many things he  _ admired _ about the man… and he felt like his father didn’t completely  _ hate _ him.. He’s heard stories in their family where male omegas were put up for adoption. His father kept him… Probably because of his mother, but still… and his father never raised his hand to Roger either. Deep down, the omega knew his father probably got a lot of shit from the rest of the family for keeping Roger and he felt like his father was hard on him to keep the rest of everyone at bay… So no, he didn’t hate the man… but he didn’t love him either… and they were already on thin ice…

 

Brian watched his omega go up the stairs, he felt the panic and fear across their bond. His own father came out of the bedroom to help his wife with breakfast. 

 

“Dad, got a second?” Brian grabbed his father and pulled him back into the master bedroom. “So listen, apparently Roger's mum is Winnie, ya’ know her best friend. Well mum invited her over, with her alpha.” Harold nodded. “Roger's father…. He’s not like us, dad. He’s like mums dad, he doesn't not like omegas, but he doesn't like them either, and it's worse with  _ male  _ omegas. Roger didn't have the best childhood, his father was really harsh, I don't even think Roger knows his father  _ loves _ him.” Brian sighed, seeing his father's face harden. “It's our first Christmas together, and I don't want him to be afraid, I want him to feel loved, like he is by all of us. He loves his mom, and his baby sister, who might be coming with them. Will you… I don't know, keep him away from Roger, keep him talking. He's a proud man who won’t say shit while someone else his age  _ and  _ an alpha is around. So can you just…”

 

“Brian, don't worry. Your uncles and I will stay close to him. Make Roger feel welcomed and loved, you can tell that boy needs it. If I need to I'll pull out the whiskey and cigars, your mum might kill me, but I will.” Harold patted his sons shoulder, his eyes looking hard with determination. Brian smiled and hugged the man, quickly leaving to find his omega, Roger sat on the bed in their room, Brian's pillow hugged to his chest, his nose deep in the fabric as his eyes looked like they were about to spill over. 

 

“Hey, my love.” Brian breathed, kneeling before the omega, pulling himself  in Rogers arms instead of the pillow. “Don’t worry, my love, nothing is going to happen while I'm around, you'll be safe with me, especially in my home.” He hummed kissing the omegas lips. “The kids are gonna be up soon, I need your help wrapping the guitar in the closet for Steven.” 

 

Roger arched his eyebrow at the thought of trying to wrap a guitar before letting a giggle out.

 

“Uh… Sure. That sounds possible.” He shakes his head, smiling softly before getting up with Brian and helping him try to wrap the odd shaped present. After about 10 minutes of trying, they both just decided to tie a bow gently around the neck of the guitar and place a sheet of wrapping paper over it so Steven could still ‘open’ the gift. 

 

The omega bit his lip as he remembered his own gift for his alpha, though he didn’t know how he felt about giving it now. Brian’s gift was just so sweet and thoughtful, while his own was… just basic… He actually got Brian more than one gift, even though they both agreed to just do one… But to be fair, the  _ main _ gift, if you will, needed the extra things…

 

Brian took the guitar in one hand and his omegas hand in the other before heading down the stairs and into the living room, where the Christmas tree was packed with presents. 

 

“Oh Brain, did you even try to wrap that?” His mother asked as he and his omega entered the room. 

 

“Yes, for ten minutes.” Brian huffed, letting go of the instrument when Ruth took it. 

 

“Follow me.” Brian left Roger with his father, who was putting on a Santa hat and getting the children's stocking ready. Ruth lead her son unto the dining room, where there was still wrapping paper from the night before. “Brian, I had your aunt stop and get Roger a few things. I got him some shirts and a new pair of Converse, I looked at his size with the shoes he took off. I also got him a leather necklace and bracelet, will he like those?” 

 

“Yeah, mum he’ll love them.” Brian smiled, feeling so grateful for his mother. 

 

“What did you get him? You remembered to get him something right? Because if you didn’t young man-”

 

“Yes, mum I got him something. We promised only one gift but I also got him a new pair of sunglasses and some… other things.” He thought of the tight pants he had bought his lover, really they were more for himself. 

 

“And what was the  _ main _ thing?” 

 

“I got… well, I got  _ us,  _ a flat. We've been living at the one I shared with Anna, and it makes him uncomfortable, so I got us a bigger nicer place.” He shrugged, his cheeks heating slightly. 

 

“Oh, Bri!” Her hand moved to her chest. “That's so sweet.” She had the guitar wrapped perfectly, which blew Brian's mind. 

 

“Thanks, mum I do know my own omega.” Brian rolled his eyes, smiling at his mother. Together they walked back to the living room. Brian quickly sat by his omega, who was shivering softly. The alpha wrapped his arms around the man, pulling him close, and pulled a blanket from the chair next to them. The alpha pulled the omega into his lap, making him lean against his chest, his head tucked under the alphas chin. He wrapped them both in the blanket, his toes tucked under the alphas thigh. 

 

“Here’s hot chocolate, the kids are on their way.” His aunt handed them each a steaming mug. 

 

Just as she spoke, the sound of little footsteps running down the stairs filled the air as well as childish giggles and laughs. Soon the living room was flooded with the little cousins, bouncing happily, and followed by the tired, hung-over adults. Roger had to give them credit though, as awful as they all must feel, they still mustered up sleepy smiles as the kids beamed with excitement. 

 

The kids all sat in a circle and took turns opening their gifts. Roger couldn’t help but smile at the fake smiles of happiness upon opening a gift of socks or the excited shrieks when a brand new toy was revealed. But nothing brought a smile to his face more than when Steven was handed the big present. His eyes widening in awe as he was handed the gift that seemed like it was the same size as the child. He wasted no time and tore it open. Revealing the beautiful brand new electric guitar. His green eyes snapped to Brian and back to the lovely guitar.

 

“Don’t look at me.” Brian said, faking surprise. “I didn't get it for you, look at the tag.” 

 

“Santa! Santa saw my Christmas letter.” The child beamed, looking down at the cream guitar. Brian felt his aunt and uncles eyes burning into him, but he didn’t care, he would never admit it to anyone but Steven was his favorite. Brian had been there when his aunt gave birth, as she was visiting him, he had been the first to hold the baby as he was the only one there. Since then he had always felt a connection to the little boy he didn't share with anyone else. 

 

“Now, if your parents are okay with it, and I'm not to busy, when you come stay with me and uncle Rog for the summer I can teach you how to play.” Brian smiled. “Santas so amazing!” 

 

“Yes, Santa is  _ just perfect.”  _ His aunt faked cheered, glaring at him. 

 

Roger bit his lip to try and stop the wide grin from spreading on his lips as he looked at Brian. Arching his eyebrow and shaking his head with a soft giggle. The kids finished their presents and all hurried to the kitchen to eat. Eager to hurry so they could enjoy the fresh falling snow. 

 

The omega chewed at his bottom lip as he thought about his gift for his alpha again. He wondered if he give it now, or later that night when the adults planned to exchange presents, or maybe tomorrow… or never… Roger had thought his gift was a good, cute idea, but now he was worried. If they were going to move, would they have time for it…? He didn’t want to add onto the list of stress factors they already had to face…

 

He flinched back quickly as he felt a finger flick at his lip he was currently gnawing on. Quickly, he teeth let the poor, swollen lip go and he glared at the one responsible for flicking him. Of course, Brian was that person. His gentle eyes stared at him with amusement, but there was a worried glint in his eyes as his hand reached up and thumb ran across his lip softly. Careful not to irritate the sensitive skin more than it already was.

 

“What was that for…” Roger grumbles softly, though he knew exactly why his boyfriend flicked him as he felt his lip ache slightly.

 

“Because you're not a cannibal and how your going at that lip it looks like you are.” Brian chuckled, kissing his lip. “Why are you trying to chew your lip off? What's going on?” Brian rubbed his hand over the man’s cheek, sending love and calm across their bond. “Tell me what's wrong, my love, please?”

 

“I’m starving, that’s what’s wrong. I’m about to turn into a cannibal unless you feed me!” Roger smiled softly, only half lying. He was rather hungry and the food smell  _ delicious _ . “But you’d like that wouldn’t you?” He leaned in, voice a whisper. The room around them was loud as the family talked. No one paying attention to the two on the couch. “If I turned into a cannibal, I wonder what I’d try to eat first? Maybe that’s the real reason I bit you last night~ I was trying to get a taste for when I finally snap. So, unless you want a reenactment of last night, I highly recommend feeding me~” He teased softly, licking his lips and giving a toothy grin. 

 

Brian fell into a fit of laughter, head thrown back in joy. “Come on then, you will love my mums pancakes.” The alpha stood, putting the omega on his feet. Taking the omegas hand, he brought them to the kitchen and stacked their plates full, leaving his own plate empty of any meat. The family quickly ate, before Brian could finish eating Steven was pulling at his hand. 

 

The alpha quickly grabbed his Red Special from the car before going back to the omega child. The older cousin helped the child learn on the much too large instrument. After an hour his sleepy omega came and sat beside him, resting his head on his shoulder. Brian couldn't focus on the child with his omega yawning in his ear. 

 

“Okay, that's enough for today, go play outside with everyone else.” He told Steven, taking the guitar. The child ran away, smiling happily, planning on telling his little sister all about his lessons. “Come on, my love.” He pulled his omega close, kissing his head. “Wanna take a nap on the couch? I'll cuddle you close.”

 

Roger felt his eyes struggling to stay open as the exhaustion really set in. The fullness of his belly and the warmth of the home was doing nothing to help him. As his lover spoke, he purred at the idea of his alpha cuddling him on the couch and napping together. He only hummed in response as he nuzzled close to Brian, hoping the man would take this as a ‘ _ yes’ _ .

 

Thankfully, Brian didn’t need to push the question anymore and he laid back on the couch, making himself comfortable before allowing his sweet omega to lay and relax on his chest. His messy blonde hair tickled the alpha’s neck and chin, the sweet smell of his natural scent and shampoo filling his senses. It didn’t even take 2 minutes for Roger to pass out. His body rising and falling with each gentle breath and the cutest little sniffles from his nose every now and then…

 

Brian looked down at his omega, smiling softly at how fast he had fallen asleep. He took the blanket they had been using earlier and laid it over them, tangling their legs together. Brian fell asleep soon after his mate, completely relaxed with the omega safe on top of him. 

 

“Oh… Harold, Harold… grab the camera.” Ruth hissed at her alpha, walking in on the young couple asleep. The parents took a few photos before leaving the two, making sure no one bothered them. An hour later there was a knock at the door, Ruth hurried to answer it. 

 

“Ruth!” The blonde beta yelled when her best friend answered the door. 

 

“Winifred!” She yelled back, hugging the woman. “I'm so happy you're here!” Tears touched the omegas eyes, having not seen her best friend in a few months. 

 

“I'm so excited to be here.” Winifred smiled back. “Michael is just parking the car, but this is my daughter Clare.”

 

“Oh I haven't seen you since you were no bigger than my knee.” Ruth quickly hugged the blonde alpha. “Come inside, Harold, it’s freezing, Harold.” She called to her alpha. “Michael's just parking the car.” The older alpha quickly left the way the woman had came. “Oh Winnie, I just have to show you the sweetest thing.” The two woman hurried away, leaving Clare alone by the door. 

 

The two woman entered the living room, where the couple still slept. Both of them cooing and fawning over their two sleeping boys. Thinking Roger would want to see his mother, Ruth pushed at her own sons arm. 

 

“Brian, wake up.” The alpha grumbled and nuzzled back into his warm omega, scenting his neck “Brian, wake up!” She pushed at his at his arm. The alpha finally cracked his eyes open, yawning with a small groan. 

 

“Yeah, mum?” He asked, looking at her sleepily. 

 

“The Taylor's are here.” The omega stood in the way of Brian seeing Mrs. Taylor. He quickly rubbed his omegas back and started whispering in his ear to wake him. 

 

The omega lay completely still, unfazed by the older man’s attempts to waking him. Absolutely tired from the previous night. But as the alpha continued to try, he whined out and snuggled closer. Not wanting to wake up…

 

“Roggie~” Winifred cooed softly, her heart melting at how naturally her son nuzzled to the alpha. Roger made no sound as he had fallen right back into a deep sleep.

 

“ROGER! I’m gonna go through your closet and take your fur coat~!” Clare hummed with a smirk from the entry of the living room. Roger groaned, but kept his eyes closed.

 

“Clare…” His voice was raspy and barely audible. “If you touch-”  _ Yawn _ “-my closet… I will kill you…” Roger mutters sleepily before his eyes crack open and quickly look over. A small smile spreading on his lips. “Oh…” He hums, stretching slightly, but making no move to get off his lover. “Hi, mom… Clare.”   
  
“Get up, Rog. We came to see you!” Clare huffs as she walked over. Grabbing Roger’s legs and  _ dragging  _ him off Brian. Smirking. Roger laughed and cried out in shock as he hit the ground. Growling playfully before lunging up and tackling his sister. Both of them giggling.

 

“You two are acting like children.” Winifred comments, but a soft smile on her lips as she watches her children.

 

“Clare started it.” The omega pouts just like a child. Clare snorts softly and rolls her eyes.

 

“Real mature. I’m starting to think you’re the youngest!!” She exclaims with a hearty laugh, making Roger giggle too.

 

A sharp intake of excited breath filled the room. Everyone looked over to see Steven and a few of the other cousins in the doorway. 

 

“Doggie pile!” Steven shouts, running towards the two adults on the floor. All the kids came running at his words, this being their favorite game to play with Brian, as he would lift and wrestle with them. Brian stood and went to the pile, pulling off children as his bond was flooded with panic, Roger didn't like being this crowded. 

 

“Alright, alright. Let me get in there.” He shouted over the excited children's laughter. He quickly grabbed his mates hand and pulled him out of the mess, leaving Clare to defend herself. When Roger gave him a shove, he went in for the woman. “Hey, don't lick me, that's gross. Let her up, guys come on, she's a guest.” He pushed at Rosy's head trying to get her to stop licking his arm. “Stop it now.” When the children kept coming at him and going for Clare he became frustrated. 

 

“Alright, if you all don’t stop then I won't have a snowball fight with you.” He yelled, the children all froze and became quiet looking at him, the alpha could finally hear the older woman laughing in the corner. “That's right, no snowball fight. Are you all gonna stop.” All heads nodded, even Clares. “Good, now it's time to clean up from this morning and have lunch.  _ If  _ you  _ all  _ behave then we will have our snowball fight. Got it?” 

 

“Yes, uncle Bri.” Rung out from the group of 13 children. 

 

“Good, go see what your parents want you to do to help clean.” Little feet hurried away, giggles and chatter following them. The alpha took Clare’s hand helping her stand. “Sorry.” He muttered, putting his arm around Roger's shoulders.

 

Clare smirked and looked at Roger. “Snowball fight, huh? I bet you’re going to have fun~” She teased her older brother.

 

“Uh, who said I was joining?” Roger sounded shocked as he arched an eyebrow at his sister. He absolutely  _ hated _ anything  _ cold _ and _ wet _ .  _ Especially _ snow. It was pretty to look at, but that’s about it. He was forced to go out and play in the snow with his sister when their were kids, and he  _ hated _ every second of it… “I’ll stand in the warmth of the house and keep score or something.” He mutters. Clare laughs loudly.

 

“What a crazy, fun person you are. Brian, you better keep this one on a fucking leash. Party animal.” Clare’s tone is  _ heavy _ with sarcasm. It wasn’t all a lie, her brother  _ definitely  _ knew how to party, but could be so boring when it came to things like this. Roger huffed at his sister comment before smiling and turning to his mother. Quickly he went over and hugged her, wishing her a happy Christmas.

 

“I wish we planned this better. I mailed your gifts out and I would have liked to see you open them…” Roger says with a soft smile. His mother giggles.

 

“I thought the same thing, dear! Oh well. I’m just glad we’re all together!” Winnie cheers happily, hugging her boy tightly before letting him go. 

 

They all laughed and talked while cleaning up. Clare and Winifred both helping even though the mess wasn’t theirs. With all the people cleaning, soon the house was neat again and the children were layering up to go play outside.

 

Brian was shoving on his boots at the front door with Clare. Steven came bounding up to him, a grin on his face, he quickly introduced himself to Clare, making her laugh at his happy demeanor. 

 

“Bri, where's uncle Rog?” Steven asked as he held out his shoe for Brian to tie. “Is he getting his coat so he can come play?”

 

“Roger isn’t gonna play with us, he's gonna stay inside with all the adults. He doesn't like the snow, it's too cold.” Brian explained, knotting the boys boots. 

 

“But… what if he's on mine and your team? And we can protect him so he doesn't get cold?” Steven asked, his brow knitted together. “I'm gonna go ask him.” The child ran off before Brian could say anything. Clare grinned at her brothers alpha, hoping her big brother would come outside. 

 

“Uncle Roger, uncle Roger.” Steven ran into the kitchen where the omega was talking with the two older woman. He quickly grabbed the man's hand in his two small ones. “Will you come play with us? You can be on mine and Brian's team, we will win so you don't have to get cold! Please come play.” He looked at the man with big green eyes. “ _ Pllleeese!?”  _

 

Roger felt guilt pull on his heart. He wanted  _ desperately _ to say no. Everytime he ever played in the snow, he ended up sick and shivering for weeks. But the child gazing up at him with such hope told him he couldn’t just say  _ ‘no’ _ ...

 

“I...er… I don’t have proper clothes to play in the snow, Steven. My coat isn’t thick enough to keep the cold out and the wet snow would seep in easily… Same with my boots…” It wasn’t a lie in anyway. Roger never had plans to  _ play _ in the snow and his winter look was based strictly on the cute winter fur aesthetic he honestly loved. It was the only good thing about winter beside hot chocolate and cuddling, or more, by a fireplace…. 

 

“But...but.” The little boys voice broke as tears filled his eyes. “You have to help me and Brian win.” A tear stilled over right as Brian grabbed the young omega, lifting him into his arms. 

 

“When someone says ‘no’ that means no.” Brian scolded. “That doesn't mean you keep asking until they say yes. Why don’t we ask Roger to sit by the window and watch us?” The little boy rubbed at his eyes, trying to push the tears away, as he nodded. 

 

“Uncle Roger, will you watch us play from the windo-ow?” The child's voice broke, but he quickly looked away in embarrassment. 

 

“Well, of course. Just because I’m not outside doesn’t mean I’m not playing or on your team, Steven. Uncle Brian and I have a special bond and can communicate from far away without speaking.” Roger winks and leans in. Looking around to make sure no one, Clare, was ‘listening’. He whispers. “It’s our secret power, but we can’t let our enemies know this. That’s why I have to stay inside. I wasn’t going to tell you, but I trust you to keep this secret information. You won’t tell a soul what I just told you, right?” Roger let fake concern fill his face as he bites his lip and looks at the little boy.

 

Steven's face brightened immediately, he looked between the two with wonder, before his eyes narrowed. 

 

“Prove it.” He quickly leaned to Roger's ear and whispered something. 

 

“ _ Bubble fish guts. _ ” Brian said, smiling down at the child. Steven was nearly shaking with excitement. 

 

“You  _ do  _ have superpowers!” He squealed, but covered his mouth quickly, noticing the two older woman listening to their conversation. “Alright, let's go kick some butt!” He giggled as he leaned to give Roger a real quick hug. Brian kissed his omega before carrying the omega child outside. 

 

“Alright, there are 16 of us.” He looked at the two other adults, Clare and one of his uncles from his mom's side. “That means we're going to have 4 teams of 4. Steven, Rosy, Alice on my team…” He quickly named off the teams, giving the one without an adult most of the older kids. Clare ended up on a team of all girls, the three little ones huddling close to the alpha. 

 

“On your mark, get set….. Go!” And all childhood heaven broke loose. Snowballs were flying every which way, Steven was chasing around one of the older boys, throwing snow at his back. Brian aimed for the children's legs, laughing as they giggled excitedly. Rosy stood behind him, making him quick snowballs to throw, this had become their tradition when she was finally old enough to play with them. 

 

Clare saw what Brian was doing and had a little girl, Prim, do the same for her. She continued to throw the snow, hitting almost every target. A few of the boys passed her and hit her with their own attack. She only giggled and fought back, protecting the little girl behind her. 

 

“Uncle Bri, uncle Brian!” Steven shouted as he got pelted. The older alpha quickly launched the needed snow at the cousins who were attacking him. He was turning back to get more balls from Rosy when his mind rung out. 

 

“ _ Look out!”  _ Before he could think a heap of snow hit him in the face, turning into powder on impact. The alpha laughed, not hurt in the slightest and looked up to see Clare pointing and laughing. Brian was picking up another snowball when Clare was hit in the jaw by one. 

 

“Ha ha got you!” Steven giggled running towards Brian. The adult alphas laughed, aiming for each other now. Soon everyone split into two teams, Team Brian and Team Clare, all close together in teams trying to get the other. 

 

The children quickly became tired, their throws becoming weaker and weaker, until only Brian and Clare were playing. 

 

“Alright everyone, let's take a hot chocolate brake.” Brian yelled, panting softly. All the children gave a cheer, before heading inside. Brian waited for Clare, walking beside her. 

 

“Hey Brian?” He hummed looking at her, only to get a face full of snow. Clare let out a giggling laugh as the other alpha turned away. 

 

“Hey! That's not fair!” Prim yelled, running at Clare. The woman was soon tackled by a few children, Prim shoveling snow in her face before Brian could get them off. 

 

“Hey, hey not okay!” Brian yelled, but Clare was laughing as she sat up. The children ran off before Brian could get mad. “Sorry.” 

 

“Its okay.” She laughed. The two hurried inside heading towards the fireplace to warm up. 

 

Roger was curled up on the couch by the front window, nodding in and out of sleep. Clare smirked at her brother before placing her cold hands on his neck making the omega yelped out and smack her hands away.

 

“What the bloody fuck is wrong with you?!” He exclaims as Clare dies in laughter.

 

“Roggie, there are children present!” She gasps dramatically.

 

“Yeah, and they’re about to learn how to kill someone!” He growls out, trying to warm his neck back up as Clare tries to stop laughing, tears in her eyes.

 

The omega huffs out as he crosses his arms. His eyes drooping slightly from the lack of sleep. The cold shock to his body making his mood waver for a second. The younger blonde eventually calmed down, smiling warmly at her older brother.

 

“Rog, you should sleep. You honestly look like you didn’t sleep at all last night.” Clare comments softly. The omega looking away, thinking of the truth in her words.

 

“I’ll be fine. I want to spend time with you and mom.” He huffs, but Clare shakes her head.

 

“You’ll see me around London soon enough and you’ve spent plenty of time with mother today. I think we have to head out soon anyway… We had wanted to do dinner, but father insisted we go to the family dinner held tonight. You know how our family gets when anyone misses that!” The alpha instantly bit her lip as she saw a certain look flash in her brothers eyes. “I didn’t mean-”

 

“It’s fine, Clare. I know.” Roger gives her a half smile before hugging her. He heard his mother enter and he hugged her as well. Smiling as both women turned and hugged Brian.

 

“I’m afraid we must run.” Winifred said in a sad voice before hugging Ruth tightly. “We’ll have to plan a dinner soon!” She smiles, imagining spending more time with her best friend and boys. Ruth returned the smile.

 

“Oh, of course, Winnie! I’ll give you a call after everything here calms down?” The older omega wonders while the beta smiles and nods. They share one last hug before bidding everyone a happy Christmas and departing.

 

Roger was silently glad he didn’t spot his father's disapproving eyes during that entire visit, but then again he was half asleep through the entire thing, only waking up at certain screams and yells from the outside fight. But he watched as his family pulled out and left. The sky was starting to darken, from snow clouds and the evening setting in. The dark overcast making him yawn and causing tears to form in his eyes. 

 

Brian wrapped his now warm arms around his omega, scent his neck gently. He could feel the omegas tiredness across their bond, it was making him sleepy as well. 

 

“Do you want to stay up and open gifts with all the adults or get ours and go upstairs? They are gonna be a few more hours at least before they start, they always put the kids to bed first.” The alpha asked holding his omega close. “I can quickly get our gifts and meet you in my room?”

 

Roger nodded quickly, not even able to wrap his head around the thought of staying up for any more amount of  _ hours _ . He didn’t want to be rude, but right now he was just so tired. If he stayed up much longer he would just become a little bitch and that was the last thing he wanted to show Brian’s sweet family.

 

Brian gave his omega a small kiss on the forehead before giving him a small push toward the stairs. The blonde didn’t need to be told twice and quickly made his way to the room. He sighed softly at the feeling of being alone, the pressure of everyone leaving his shoulders and it felt easier to breathe… But he was uncomfortable and just wanted to lay down. So he quickly stripped down and folded his clothes neaty before setting them in his bag. Glancing at the medium sized gift that was supposed to go to Brian. He still wasn’t sure if he wanted to give it…

 

Brian watched his omega leave the room, his eyes filled with love. As he turned to the tree to dig around for their gifts, his mother came to his side. 

 

“Is he alright?” 

 

“Yeah, we’re both just really-”  _ Yawn  _ “tired. I think we're just going to do Christmas up stairs then go to sleep.” Brian nodded, shoving packages under his arms. His mother helped him grab everything, stuffing his arms, he noticed there were far more gifts for his omega than there were for himself, it made him smile to know his family already accepted his soulmate. 

 

Roger was still looking in his bag when he opened the door, he noticed the gift hidden inside, his heart leaped with excitement. He placed all the packages on the bed before stripping down himself, he just wanted to feel his omegas skin against his own, warm and safe close to him. 

 

“You ready, Rog? My mom got you a few things.” He rubbed the omegas shoulders, pressing his chest to the mans back, humming at finally having him skin to skin.

 

“She really didn’t have to get me anything…” The omega sighs, closing his bag. He hoped the present was hidden enough that Brian didn’t see it as he was still second guessing it. Maybe he could play his present of as being his body or some shit like that. It always worked in romance movies… But this wasn’t a movie… Roger began to chew at his lip again as his mind went back and forth on what he should do. 

 

_ Can’t you make one bloody decision? Just give him the damn gift… But what if he’s not ready? Shouldn’t this be something he gets on his own?... _ Roger silently cussed himself out. Even his shoulder angel and demon couldn’t help him make a choice!

 

Brian could feel his omegas inner turmoil through their bond. He hugged the man closer to him, running his lips over the scared bite mark at the back of his neck. He focused on their bond, trying to get a feel as to why the omega was so upset. 

 

“I-I have something to admit.” Brian hummed, kissing behind the omegas ear. “I got you more than one gift… And you may… Well it's really more for me… but-ut I think you might like it… And you can of course tell me if you don't. Just open them and tell me what you really think please?” He left the omega for a moment and grabbed the package off the bed that held the pants he knew would be tight on all the right places on his omega. “Just… I love you… and you're sexy… and you said to tell you if I liked something o-or wanted to try something so-” He clicked his mouth shut, knowing he was babbling.

 

The blonde stared at the tight pants his lover held out, slightly amazed that Brian would buy him something like that. But it made him feel good to know his alpha was coming out more. And he did like a good pair of jeans to show off his ass…

 

“I love them, Bri. I’ll get to tease you like no one’s business~” He winks, already loving the idea. “I have to admit… I got you more than one gift as well… Though I only have one of the gifts with me right now…” His blue eyes glance at his bag and he begins to bit his lip for the hundredth time that day. “But… I don’t think it’s a good idea anymore…” His voice is soft as he speaks.

 

“Rog, I'm sure whatever it is I'll love it.” He hummed, kissing the omega quickly. “Is it in your bag?” The omega nodded, so he reached in and grabbed the wrapped box. He quickly pulled off the wrapping paper, his brow knitting together. He looked at the box, then his omega, finally at the box again. “Umm…”

 

Roger buried his red face into his hands, wishing he could just disappear. In his boyfriend's hands was a box that had a picture of a small wheel type thing you would normally find in a hamster cage. He was chewing his lip, wondering what exactly was going through his poor alpha’s mind.

 

“U-uh… this is just one part of the gift… The  _ main _ part isn’t… ready yet…” He mumbles

 

“Is-is this a hamster wheel?” Brian looked up, the pieces finally clicking together. A shocked gasp leaves his lips as he drops the box and grabs his omega by the face. “Did you get me a  _ hedgehog?”  _ He asked in childlike excitement, he had always wanted one, but had never had an opportunity to get one yet. “Did you really? Oh Roger!” The Alphas felt like he could bounce up and down in glee. He quickly grabbed the omega and spun him around like the night before. “You got me a hedgehog!”

 

Roger giggled at the sudden energy from Brian. He had never seen the older man quite like  _ this _ . It was nice to know it was because of something Roger did….

 

“I don’t have the hedgehog yet. But I’ve paid already and talked to the breeder. We’re just waiting for the little ones to be able to be taken from the mother. There are a few to choose from, though there was one that really caught my eye. But it’s your gift and you’ll be able to choose for yourself once it’s time… The other presents are the cage, bedding, and other things like that…” The blonde explains to his ecstatic lover.

 

“I'm getting a hedgehog!” Brian shouted, his cheeks hurting from smiling so hard. “This is the best gift I could have ever asked for! I just want to live with my soulmate, in a flat that's ours, with a  _ hedgehog _ !” Brian giggled, wrapping his arms tighter around his omega. He quickly smashed their mouths together, but couldn't kiss for long as he was still smiling. “I love you  _ so  _ much, Roger. You are the best thing to ever happen to me.” He muttered against the omegas lips, before his smile faltered. 

 

“Rog, you're not gonna let me become like Freddie who has a room for each one of my hedgehogs right?” He asked, a teasing glint in his eye. 

 

“I actually thought we could make one of the extra bedrooms the ‘hedgehog room’.” Roger smirks with a shrug before a harsh yawn leaves his body. He shakes his head and leans on his alpha. The excitement and utter happiness from Brian side of the bond was fighting with Roger’s more calm, sleepy side. The omega wondered if this is how the alpha felt the majority of the time when having to deal with him…

 

“I’m glad you like it…” He mutters, nuzzling his neck. Even while standing straight up, Roger was finding it exceedingly difficult to stay awake, but he wanted to stay awake with Brian at the same time… The warmth and love surrounding him wasn’t helping him achieve that goal as his legs suddenly gave out from under him, making him jolt awake for a moment as his lovers strong arms kept him from falling.

 

“Whoa there.” Brian grabbed his omega and lead him to the bed. He quickly got the younger man into the bed and covered, following close behind, his arms wrapped securely around his middle. He kissed the omegas forehead, closing his eye, his nose filled with his lover scent, he slipped into a peaceful sleep.


	3. New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years between the new Alpha and Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter for this part!! It's is MOSTLY SMUT!! If it's not your thing, turn back now. This is pay back for the first chapters Smut being cut off early XD So Please enjoy!! The next part will be the 10th part of this series and we're planning it to be heavy smut as well ;) We have many more ideas with fluff, angst, and smut so please stick around and enjoy our little stories!<3 ~Jessi
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy! ~Lion_62

Roger let out an exhausted sigh as he flopped down on the new large sectional sofa that was positioned a bit oddly in the large open space of  _ their  _ new flat… Brian and him had spent the rest of Christmas week with the May family before deciding to head back to their section in London. They both agreed that they wanted to spend their first New Years together in their new flat. Start the new year together completely.

 

They got home on Saturday and asked Freddie and John to help them go through their separate flats to throw away stupid things and pack up. All day was spent on that while Sunday they had decided to go a buy some new furniture together. The bought the sectional, a nice coffee table, a love seat, and nice TV set. Roger had a mental image of the downstairs perfectly. The big area right when you walked in was going to be the ‘ _ Chill Zone’ _ . The coffee table would be in the middle while the chairs surrounded it. Against the wall he imagined they would have speakers and a TV for movies and music. The coffee table in the middle. Sectional parallel to the TV set while the love seat was to the right of the table, the other part of the section would be by the left side. Roger loved the idea of having plenty of room for friends to come over and just chill. 

 

As Brian had pictured, after you walk past the sitting area, there was another large area where they wanted to set up a little studio type thing. The  _ ‘Jam Zone’ _ if you will. They already had their old amps set up along with Roger’s drums and Red Special. The area was a bit messy with chords, but they would fix that later. Beyond that area was the kitchen, a small dining area, and even a bathroom for the lower floor. Brian’s mother had been so excited for them to move, she gave them new cooking sets and even a dining room table. It wasn’t new, in fact it was the dining room set Brian grew up with, but Roger loved the sentimental thought. The idea that their new home would hold something so precious.

 

Upstairs there were 3 bedrooms. One they decided to turn into a guest bed for when Freddie and John would come over and get too drunk to drive home. Or for when Clare or Steven came to visit them. They decided to use Roger’s old queen bed for that room. The next room was now dubbed ‘ _ The Hedgehog Zone’ _ . They didn’t have their little friend yet, but they had already set up the cage and everything. There was another guest bathroom across the hall from the Hedgehog Zone. And at the end of the hall was the master bedroom.

 

The room was as big as the sitting area, which was  _ huge _ and it was connected to their own personal master bathroom. Putting the Master bath and bed together was as big as putting the Jam and Chill zone down stairs together. The bathroom was  _ amazing _ . The glass shower looked like it could hold a conference of people and there was a giant tub beside it that looked like a hot tub in Roger’s eyes. The even counter space was great for the two of them.

 

Going into the bedroom, they had decided to buy a nice king sized set. The posts and frame were a rich mahogany which looked great with the cream white walls. The set came with two nightstands, a dresser, and a vanity. Again, Roger absolutely loved the look of it all and it was  _ theirs _ .

 

Now it was Monday, New Years Eve, and they packed everything up from their old flats and moved it here. Nothing was as imaged yet, boxes were everything and the furniture was awkwardly positioned around the sitting area. It all looked quite messy, but the omega still smiled as his eyes scanned the big soon-to-be chill area. His entire body was exhausted from moving around boxes all day, especially since they had to carry the boxes  _ up _ stairs because the damned lift was broken. 

 

It was about one in the afternoon which meant they still had plenty of work ahead of them, but to be fair they had been at this since 7 in the morning…

 

“Hey, look who’s slacking!” Freddie exclaimes dramatically as he kicks the front door open, boxes in hand. He’s grinning ear to ear as he sets the boxes down and folds his arms, staring down at Roger.

 

“Bugger off…” Roger huffs, smiling at the older omega. Freddie laughs softly before plopping right next to the blonde. “We’re almost done with getting everything  _ in _ . Then we just need to start positioning everything and unpack.” He hums, secretly hoping it would be as easy as he just made it sound. 

 

“What room are we getting ready first~?” The older man winks as Roger laughs softly.

 

“The bedroom, defitnely. I can’t sleep in an incomplete room.” The blonde winks making them both laugh.

 

“Oh, I’m sure that’s the real reason~” Freddie teases, both of them giggling now before the front door opens again. Both their alphas carrying in boxes and setting them down. Looking at their omegas with arched eyebrows as their snuggled on the couch instead of helping.

 

“Are you princesses comfortable?” John asked, moving a box around with his foot. Freddie stuck out his tongue at his mate, laying more on the sofa. Brian went to his own omega and flopped down on top of him, covering the smaller mans body with his own, his sweaty curls landing on the omegas face. 

 

“Why am I sweating when it’s bloody freezing outside.” Brian huffed, nuzzling the omegas neck. He and John had finally got the last of the boxes in this trip, Brian thought they deserved a quick break. His omegas scent was so strong and he was so comfortable his eyes began to close on their own. 

 

Roger purred softly at the weight of his alpha. His own eyes closing as he hums and snuggles closer to the warm man. They both lay there for a moment, just enjoying the peace and quiet….

 

“Alright, lovers. Come on. Why don't you and Brian start putting the bedroom together, love?” Freddie glances at John. “Roger and I will start unpacking the kitchen or living room?” He looks back at the snuggled couple. Roger jousts groans in response as Brian pushes himself up. The omega pouts and sighs.

 

“Fine….” He huffs before getting up and following Freddie to the kitchen area. Their alphas heading upstairs.

 

They worked hard for the next 5 hours. Brian and John were long done with the bedroom set and were now working on the living room and studio areas downstairs while the omegas were going through and unpacking different boxes. It was around 6 pm and they all decided to call it a night.

 

“Stay for dinner? We can all order pizza and drink a bit? It's New Years after all.” Roger looked at their friends. John and Freddie looked at each other before smiling and nodding.

 

“Sure. A free drinks never hurt anyone. And I'd love to hear how those speakers sound in here.” John shrugs with a gentle smile. The young omega practically bounced with joy, beaming happily. 

 

Roger ordered the pizza's while Brian and John went down to the corner store for some beers. Freddie picked an album to pop in and soon they were all sitting in the ‘ _ Chill Zone _ ’. It was everything Roger imagined. They could all see each others faces, listen to music, while laughing, eating, and drinking.

 

John glanced at the time and chuckled softly. “It's been 4 hours already. It's almost 10.” He comments. Both omegas eyes widen and pout, both realizing their friend time was over. The alphas laughed.

 

“Now, love. We'll see Freddie and John tomorrow. They live barely a block away and we've made plans to spend New Years day jamming out.” Brian cooed to his sweet blonde, rubbing his shoulder softly. This made his omega smile softly.

 

“Yeah…” Roger agreed before hugging John and Freddie. Brian did the same before waving them off. Sighing as they were finally alone in  _ their _ home…

 

The omega started cleaning the pizza and beer bottles and Brian quickly pitched in. Helping his lover. It felt so….  _ Natural _ . Cleaning  _ their _ home  _ together _ ….

 

Brian looked around their kitchen, his hip thrown into the counter, arms folded over his chest. His omega came to stand beside him, head resting on his shoulder. 

 

“I'm glad you said ‘yes’.” Brian hummed, wrapping his arms around the man. “How would you like to spend our first night in  _ our  _ home?” The man's hands wandered to Roger's ass, squeezing tightly as he scented his neck. 

 

The omega purred deeply, eyes fluttering close and head tilting to the side, allowing his alpha more room to scent.

 

“The first night in  _ our _ home…. Our first holiday in  _ our _ home…. We'll start the New Year in  _ our _ own place… And with it being New Years, we can't fall asleep till after midnight. Its 10:20 something… let's make our tradition and stay up… but how will we stay up~?” He purrs out. “I'm a little tired, daddy~ How will you wake me up and keep me awake~?” His voice is mixed with curiosity and mischief. 

 

“I have a few ideas.” Brian growled, he quickly lifted the omega and placed him on the counter. He kissed his way up the man's neck and to his mouth, his tongue finding its way inside to taste him. The alpha hummed and removed his own button down quickly, lifting Roger's tee shirt over his head. 

 

“Where should I make you cum first baby?” He asked in a deep tone. “This counter, then the wall? Over the sofa or your drum set? I'm going to make you cum again and again tonight, until you have nothing left to leak out.” He growled in the omegas ear filthy. “Then I'm going to have you on your hands and knees and fill that little hole with load after load.” He leaned down and began to suck hard at the omegas chest, leaving love bites in his wake. 

 

Roger moaned softly at the feeling of the others lips on his skin and at his words. His brain ran wild with images of what they could do and where they could do it. He was pretty horny since they really hadn't done much the past week and he really just wanted Brian's touch on him again…

 

“Fuck, babe, yes! Take me everywhere and anywhere you can~ I just  _ need _ you  _ so _ badly~ Please  _ please _ touch me… I  _ need _ your touch, Brian~” He coos softly, his head leaned back as the alpha assaults his upper chest and neck with kisses and bites. 

 

Brian moaned into his omega neck, his hips moving on their own account. With awkward movements and a few giggles he worked the omegas pants off. 

 

“I want to try something.” Brian mumbled before lowering his head and taking the omegas small hard member into his mouth. He had never given a blow job before, but he found it pleasant enough. Roger's velvet skin warm against his tongue, his finger pulling roughly at his hair. He tried to repeat the movements he enjoyed most from his omega, but wasn't sure he was doing it correctly.

 

The omega moaned out as Brian’s warm, wet mouth surrounded him. His fingers tangled in the brown curls and tugging a bit harshly. It was a form of pleasure he wasn’t necessarily used to. Sure, he’d received blow jobs before, usually while in 69 position, but it wasn’t at all normal… And as this alpha worked his mouth and tongue around him, he felt a strange surge of happiness and pleasure. He was sure blow jobs weren’t  _ this  _ pleasuable but just the fact it was Brian doing this to him…

 

“Fu- _ fuck _ , Bri…” He moans out, his head thrown back in pleasure as he pulled at Brian’s hair with a bit more force. “Your mouth is amazing.. Fuck, you’re amazing, babe…” The omega babbles out. His voice quivered slightly as he spoke.

 

Brian let a hum roll up from his chest, feeling the penis in his mouth vibrate with it. Roger let out a sharp cry, his hips snapping up on their own, the small member just reaching the back of his throat. The alpha hummed again, the hand in his hair pulling hard enough to bring tears to his eyes, but it only made the alpha more turned on. 

 

With sucking and humming the alpha could feel the omega drawing closer. The thin hips trying desperately to rock harder, but Brian held him down. Getting even more excited that he was doing this to his omega Brian pushed down until his nose touched the curly blond hair that the omegas pelvis. He squeezed the hips letting the omega know it was time to cum down his throat. 

 

Roger moaned out and gave a final tug at Brian’s hair. His toes curled in pleasure and he moaned out  _ loudly _ . His body jerked slightly as he came to his release. He saw white as Brian continued to suck and lick gently, making him moan and whine softly.

 

“Br-Brian…” Roger whines softly as the older man doesn’t stop his pleasuring actions on his now overstimulated body. “N-no…” He bites his lip as he begs softly, not really wanting Brian to stop but his sensitive body squirmed under the touch. Even through the overstimulation, Roger felt his lust only grow.

 

Brian pulled off with a slurp. Roger had tasted bitter, but there was the underlying sweet and sugary that was his scent. The alpha wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, before removing his pants, quickly grabbing the lube he had in his pocket, his mouth connecting with Roger's. 

 

“Fuck-ck Roger, I don't think I've ever been more turned on than I am right now.” He hissed between kisses. He quickly pulled the omega off the counter, instead bending him over it. 

 

“I can’t wait to get in you. Do you think you can take me without any prep?” Brian asked coating his dick in lube. “I just have to get in you, baby, daddy has to be in you, now! Can you take me? I'll go slow, please baby, please.” He pleaded, the head of his cock already rubbing against the little pink hole.

 

“Da-daddy, I can take it~ Pl-please take me now! I need you too… Please~” The omega begs softly, grinding back against the older man. Purring and cooing softly. “ _ Make _ me take it~ All of you, I want it~”

 

A soft moan left his lips as Brian pressed closer. His voice growing louder as he feels the head of his alpha's cock push past his tight ring of muscle. His body hadn’t been stretched in about a week, making pain shoot through his body but he was so turned on, it didn’t bother him at all. He moaned out in mixture of pain and pleasure, trying to push back against his lover. But Brian had a firm grip on his hips to keep him still.

 

“Mo-more, daddy,  _ please _ ..” He begs out again, his voice coated in want and lust.

 

Brian let out a long loud moan as he pushed into the tight heat of his omega. Finally he seated himself, already feeling close to the edge. He pulled out and pushed back in in one smooth motion. Changing his angle the alpha moved again, hearing Roger let out a long moan, his voice echoing in the space. 

 

“Bab-baby, can you cum twice for me before I do? Come on baby you can do it can’t you?” he asked before slamming his hips into the omegas. 

 

“Ye-yeah, daddy~ Make me cum again…  _ Please _ !” Roger moans out, gripping the edge of the counter tightly. He glances back to his alpha, blue eyes shimmering with tears from the mixed feelings over riding his body. Brian shifts  _ just slightly _ and Roger moans out even louder, throwing his head back in pleasure and closing his eyes. “Fuck! Like that, please!” His voice rings out and his back arches beautifully.

 

Brian moaned loudly, his eyes snapping closed because if he saw Roger right now he would surely cum. Opening his eyes again, he pulled out completely of the omega, Roger whining at the lose. With no warning he slid his long fingers into the omegas now loose hole, curving them just right so he hit the bud of nerves. Roger clinched tighter around his digits, his head falling forward as a moan ripped itself from him, high and pleasure filled. The alpha began to assault his prostate dead on, as his other hand swiftly smacked his ass, harder than he ever had before. 

 

Two red handprints welded quickly onto the pale flush. Brian growled at the sight, his dick throbbing with the need to fill. Again he presses into the bud of nerves his hand coming down in time with each rub. 

 

“Cum, now, baby. Right now.” He moved both hands over and in the omega, trying his hardest to make him cum again.

 

The omega suddenly moaned out louder than before as he reached his release for the second time. His body shivered and moved back against the older man’s fingers as his orgasam ripped through him. The feeling much more intense than the last. He couldn’t hear much of anything, but he knew he was moaning and babbling probably incoherently. 

 

Slowly he came down from his high, once again squirming under Brian’s persistent touch and assault on his body. Small moans and whines leaving his throat.

 

“Brian…” He whines softly, glancing back and biting his lip. “Be-before we continue, ca-can we…” Roger takes a deep breath as he tries to catch his breath. “Let’s switch to a new area, babe?” He asks softly.

 

“Alright.” Softly the alpha helped the omega turn over and get into his arms. He carried his lover to the new sofa, laying on his back, Roger on top of him. “Didn't you want to try something Christmas eve? Something about riding my fingers?” 

 

“O-oh, love. No, it’s okay. We can try that later… You need to cum.” Roger gently grinds down against his lovers aching cock and smirking softly. “I want you to cum inside me, daddy~” He nuzzles down and kisses him softly. “Do you want me to ride you? Or…?” He pulls back and smiles softly.

 

Brian moaned softly, trying to push up into the omegas heat. He thought about what he wanted to do, how he wanted to take Roger. With a red face he looked up at his omega. 

 

“Would you- if you don’t mind, of course. And you can say no, Roger, never feel like I'm pushing you, okay? But would you want- I've never done it before- but always wanted to try. Would you ri-ride my face?” Brian felt his face on fire, he was sure he was bright red. “Until you come again? Then ride me until we both finish together?”

 

For the first time in their relationship, Roger was bright red as he stared down at his shy lover. He was speechless at the request. Barely any of his past partners ever ate him out, let alone requested him to… do anything like this… To give the omega any sort of  _ dominance _ . 

 

“U-uh… er… Are you… sure…? Isn’t that a bit too much… power… to give me..?” He asks hesitantly. Unsure if his alpha was really… sure… “I mean…” Biting his lip, he glances away.

 

“Power?” Brian asked baffled. “My love, our relationship isn't about power. We are equals. You have every right to say  _ yes _ or  _ no _ , to tell me to  _ stop,  _ to find as much pleasure in sex as I do. You have just as much  _ power  _ as I do about everything. I give and take 50%, you give and take 50%. If you need more than I'll give more, and if I need more than you give more. This isn’t a 90/10 relationship.” He could see tears building in his omegas eyes, so he pulled the man down to his chest. 

 

“You are my partner, Roger. My  _ best friend. _ And more than anything your  _ my omega.  _ You deserve the world, the sky, the stars, the whole universe. I don’t have power over you, and you don’t have it over me. We talk things out, make sure we are both comfortable. Yeah, we can be kinky as hell, but we have a safe word so if anything happens we don’t like we stop. I'll never have power over you, my love.” Brian whispered in the omegas ear, rubbing his back softly.

 

Roger purred softly upon hearing his alpha’s words and nuzzled close. “Thanks, Bri… Sorry to sound doubting… I trust you…” He smiles softly and leans back to look down into Brian’s eyes. “I want to  _ pleasure _ you. Riding your fa-face won’t bring you pleasure…?” He looks away shyly.

 

“Oh but, my love, the way you look and feel when you're coming…” He shook his head, back arching at the thought. “Even the thought brings me closer.” He pinched the omegas ass softly. “But we will do whatever you want.” He kissed the omegas ear softly, at peace.

 

“I-... If you really want to try it, I'm completely for it… I just don't want to like… suffocate you. We need a safe  _ action _ ? Like tap my thigh 3 times or something?” Roger asks, shifting slightly on the older man's lap. Slowly getting more and more turned on by the thought of this position. Brian between his thighs, giving completely pleasure and  _ control _ to the omega… How would Brian look? How would he  _ sound _ ? Roger shivers softly as he tries to imagine. 

 

Brian licked his lips, his mouth watering at the thought of being able to taste the omega. The thought of Roger being able to grind down into his mouth. 

 

“Three taps and you need to let me breath.” Brian nodded. “I'll also keep ahold of your hips.” The alpha watched as the omega shimmied up his chest, moving his legs so his calves were behind Brian's shoulders. Roger hovered above him, his pink lose hole winking right above the alpha. Taking hold of those thin hips, Brain softly brought the omega down closer, his tongue reaching out to taste. The muscle immediately breached his omega, working it's way deep inside. He hummed loudly when Roger grinded down on his face. 

 

The omega moaned out as his lovers tongue plunged deep inside him. His right hand reaching down, his fingers tangling in Brian’s hair and pulling softly. His left hand gripping the sofa cushion to support himself a little better. Roger couldn’t stop his hips from grinding down into the delicious touch of Brian’s skillful mouth and tongue. His eyes rolled back before closing as his head leaned back. Moans moving from his throat with ease, growing louder each time. 

 

“Fuuuck, Brian~” He moans out, grinding down gently once again. “Ooooh  _ fuck _ , your bloody mouth is heaven…”  His sweet voice rings through the room as pleasure starts to retake his brain. Making everything foggy once again. His body rocking down with more need. 

 

Brian moaned into the tight heat of his lover. He made up his mind this was one of his favorite positions, feeling Roger grind down, his neediness more obvious that ever, letting the alpha know only he could do this to the man. The omegas thin but strong thighs around his head just starting to quiver with the effort to not push harder down. The drummers natural lube leaked out of his hole, the flavor driving Brian mad with the want for more. The alpha felt his fingers tighten around the omegas hips,  _ I might leave bruises,  _ he thought as his tongue and lips moved fast. 

 

Letting go of one thin hip, he plunged his middle finger into his omega, his tongue next to it. He hooked the digit and rubbed mercilessly again the omegas used prostate. He felt in hand in his hair pull hard, the omegas crys becoming sobs, tears pouring from his eyes in pleasure. Their bond was filled with the omegas feelings of lust and need and pleasure. It kept Brian going, pushing hard and wanting more. 

 

_ “Cum, baby. Cum one more time then I'll fuck you. Please.”  _ Brian thought across their bond, moving his tongue and finger at a faster more brutal pace. 

 

Roger moaned out, his hips moving faster as his release came closer and closer. His lover's voice echoed through his blurry mind and he kept up the pace of his tongue and finger. A high pitch moan escaped his lips as pleasure ripped through him. His body shivered and shook as his orgasam overrode his body. 

 

His mind went completely white and lost a little control over his body. Grinding down against Brian's face and finger with need and lust as he rode out the pleasure. But slowly he came down from his high and he realized the grip he hand on the older man's curls was a bit too tight and instantly took his hand away. Supporting himself on the cushions as he lifted himself up shakily. Glancing down at his lover with lust filled eyes.

 

“Fu- _ fuck _ , bri… So-sorry, did I over do it…?” His voice shakes softly as he bites his lip.

 

“N-no.  _ Fuck  _ no.” Brian gasped, his prick throbbing with the need to cum. “Baby-y, are you ready again? I need to be in you.  _ Gosh  _ that was so sexy!” He had to grab the base of this cock and squeeze, the sound and look of Roger coming pushing him closer to the edge than he ever would have thought. 

 

Roger smiled softly as he chewed his lip. “Re-really…?” He asks softly as he adjusts him back down to Brian’s lap. Straddling him and grinding down on his aching cock. “You enjoyed it that much, Bri?” He blushes softly and giggles before reaching up and combing his hand through Brian’s curls. “We’re going to have to shower… I got you a little messy…” 

 

“Are you sure we'll be able to move after this?” Brian asked with a chuckle, his hands moving back to the omegas hips, a darker tone taking him. “Ride daddy, baby. Show daddy how much you want to please him, how much you love his cock in you.” He pushed his hips up slightly, the tip of his cock brushing the used and lose hole. 

 

“Ye-yes, daddy…” He hums softly before reaching between them and grabbing his alpha’s leaking cock, giving a firm stroke before positioning above him and slowly sliding down on his thick prick. Moaning out. “Fu-fuck, daddy… S-so big…  _ Fuck... _ you fill me so well…” He mutters, biting his lip.

 

“Ah-h  _ fuck!”  _ Brian hissed as the tight heat engulfed him. Without thought his hips started to move, trying to seat Roger fully on him, but the omega kept himself just out of reach. “R-roger please, bab-by I need you so  _ badly _ .” His hips moved fruitlessly, only the tip of his cock inside the warm omega. “Please, I'm  _ begging _ you. Please, take my cock baby.”

 

Roger smirked before slamming himself down, moaning out  _ loudly _ . Quickly setting a fast, deep pace. Throwing his head back and moaning even louder than before. His back arching as he slams back down, hitting his prostate perfectly. “ _ Fuuuck _ yes~~!! I love it, daddy! So big! Fuck~!” He moans out lewdly. “Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ ! You’re sooo good!” He gasps, his body still stimulated from the past orgasams. 

 

“Ye- _ yesssss!”  _ Brian hissed, planting his feet and meeting Roger with every drop of his hips. “Faster, baby.” He encouraged, sweat streaking down his face. “I-I am close baby, speed up for me, my love. Come on Roger, make me cum, make me fill you to the brim.” Brian panted, his hips snapping up into the omega. His omega tightened around him, pulling them both closer to the edge. Tears of pleasure and love streamed from his eyes. “R-R- _ Roger _ !!” He screamed as he spilled himself into the omegas body.

 

The omega moans out as he is completely filled, spilling all over Brian’s chest and moaning loudly as the pleasure absolutely rips through him as he cums for the fourth time that night. He instantly fell limp against his lover, panting out.

 

“O-oh, Bri… Th-that was fantastic…” He nuzzles into his neck, scenting him deeply. “Wh-what time is it… How much time do we have…?” He asks softly.

 

Brian looked at his watch. “11:17. Should we… we get cleaned up? Maybe a bath?” Brian panted, scenting his omegas hair. Roger only nuzzled into his neck, but sent thoughts of warm water into his mind. Slowly, his back peeling off the leather of the sofa, the alpha stood on shaky legs, Roger in his arms. The omega wrapped his legs around his waist. Once they were in the bathroom he sat the omega on the toilet and began filling the tub.

 

Roger hummed an unfamiliar tune softly as he waited for Brian to prepare their bath, absolutely exhausted. He was in his own world as he actually liked the tune in his head. He hummed a bit more and closed his eyes. Trying to picture and figure out more of the tune. He hummed more as his mind wandered off to his New Years. He thought of their entire day… entire  _ evening _ … It was magical… He’d never experienced such love or passion before. 

 

A soft smile spread on his lips as he thought about his loving alpha. He wouldn't trade it for the world. The love he felt. The amazing New Years… The first time he felt like he was starting his New Year off  _ right _ …. 

 

“A kind of magic…” He mutters in a sing-songy voice to the same tune he was humming earlier, making him smile even more.

 

“Hmm, my love?” Brian asked, he took the omega into his arms. “Alright love, help me a little.” He instructed Roger, helping him sit between his legs, his back to the alphas chest. The omega shivered pleasantly in the warm heat, relaxing into him. He began to rub the man’s shoulders, moving to his arms and finally to his chest. 

 

The blonde was completely relaxed in the warmth of the hot water and his lovers arms. “I love you, Brian Harold May…” He mutters softly, leaning more into his touch. “I really… really fucking love you…. Like…. God, Bri…. I can’t explain it…. This year is going to be amazing… Just us… Queen… everything… For once in my life… Everything is amazing… going great… Is… is it all going to go smoothly…? It’s not going to crash is it…? Promise? I love you… I’d…. fuck… Brian I love you way too much…” He babbles softly before turns to face his lover, the water splashing over the sides slightly. “Brian? What is something you’ve never told me? You’ve never told anyone? Will you share one of your deepest secrets with me…?”

 

“Something I've never told anyone?” Brian breathed out the question, lifting his head to look at the ceiling. “Well… there was this one time… I was 15… I was brand new to the high school, a freshman. There were only about 30 omegas there, the rest alphas and beta… I kinda got into a rough crowd, I was the youngest, but they liked me because I could play guitar so well… the oldest Alexander, he had this omega girlfriend. She was nice enough… but the group found out I had never kissed anyone. They wanted to get me my first kiss… so Alexander locked his girlfriend, who was nearly in heat, in a closet with me. She kept trying to kiss me, but I was so freaked out, I had no idea what was happening. See my parents had been telling me for a long time to get away from this crowd and Alexander, but he was cool and I didnt want to be a loser…. And they kept trying to force me into stuff like this, I had my first smoke with them, my first shot of tequila… anyways the girlfriend kept try and kept trying, she finally slapped me at one point, I think trying to stun me… She kept saying something like ‘ _ If we don't do this, I'm dead’ _ ….. Well she got ahold of my pants and popped the button open, Alex walked in. I had my hands on her shoulders shoving her away, and she had hers nearly to my cock. Alex was so mad, he pulled her out and hit her…. Then he turned to me and said ‘ _ omegas are made to be used, to get fucked, but if they touch you wrong then you have to teach them a lesson.’.....  _ I ran away. I pushed him out of the way and ran the 2 miles back home… I avoided the group at school, but they still got ahold of me sometimes, picked on me, call me names, roughed me up… But i couldn't be around them, not with how they treated omegas… My mom was treated like that… You were treated like that… I promised myself I would take care of any omega who I dated, and treat  _ my  _ omega like they are the ruler of the world. No one deserves to be treated like that, sub-gender or not, we are all people…” Brian was still looking at the ceiling, not daring to look at his omega. “I never told anyone… I'm so ashamed in myself, for letting myself be put in that situation. I should have known better.”

 

Roger listened carefully, a small frown on his face, before leaning over and nuzzling his alpha lovingly. A soft purr echoing through the bathroom.

 

“You were young and wanted to be accepted. I did many stupid things to be accepted too. You can't hate on yourself… plus it taught you a lesson… and it's alphas like you that make everything worthwhile.” The omega smiles softly before kissing Brian softly. Their lips moving together slowly as a purr still emitted from the younger man. 

 

He pulled away slowly before grabbing the shampoo and wetting Brian's thick hair. Humming the new tune in his head as he lathered the soap and worked it into his lovers curls. Massaging the scalp and smiling as Brian's eyes closed and he leaned into his touch.

 

“Lean your head back for me, lover.” Roger coos softly before starting to rinse the soap out. He really loved the space in the new tub, as it really allowed him to help wash the larger man, but he still liked to stay on his lap as much as possible. Still purring softly as he was absolutely content helping Brian wash up.

 

Brian hummed as his hair was washed, feeling relaxed and becoming sleepy. His arms wrapped themselves around Roger as the omega worked, holding him close. Once the drummer was done, Brian returned the favor. Scrubbing those long blond locks and massaging his scalp. 

 

“The waters turning cold.” Brian hummed once he was done. He helped the omega out of the large tub, grabbing them fluffy towels to dry each other off with. “Its 11:47, let's get in bed yeah?” The alpha pulled his omega towards their large new bed, it was piled high with blankets for the cold man. 

 

Roger giggles as he flopped down on the bed, the blankets bouncing softly. He smiles brightly up at Brian, his hair fanned under him creating a lovely halo effect around his head. Biting his smiling lip as head reaches out for his lover.

 

“Come on, lover… Lay with me?” Roger blinks up innocently, blue eyes sparkling.

 

“How could I refuse an offer from an angel.” Brian chuckled, laying  _ on top  _ of his omega, making sure he held himself up slightly. “I'm so excited to spend this year with you.” He leaned down and began to scent his omega, soon turning the scenting into long open mouth kisses, sucking and biting at the pale skin. He wanted to leave large marks all over that lovely neck  but decided against it, not wanting to bother the omega.

 

The omega purred and cooed as his lover kissed over his neck. “I'm excited to spend the rest of my life with you…” He hums softly his hands running through the damp curls. “We still have a few minutes until the New Year…” Gently he tugs at Brian's hair to make him face up before leaning in and pressing their lips together softly. “If you're not too tired…” He mutters against the warmer lips, fingers tangling and dancing in his alphas hair.

 

“What do you want, my love?” He asked, a smile spreading across his mouth. He kissed the omega deeply, exploring his mouth for the thousandth time. 

 

Roger moaned softly as Brian kissed and tasted him, loving the taste of his lovers tongue against his. He slowly pulled away, a thin line of saliva connecting their lips. “Make love to me…” He hums, looking up at him with loving, hopeful eyes. “Please?”

 

Brian smiled, love spreading in his heart as he looked down at the love of his life. He began to kiss the omega again, using his hands to help the omega spread his legs and wrap them around his waist. He pumped his prick a few times, getting himself fully hard, before pressing it to the already loose hole of his omega. Their mouths moving against each other, he pressed in. 

 

“Mmm, Roger.” Me moaned into the omegas mouth. His thrust were slow, wanting to savor every second of this coupling. “Talk to me love, let me know how it feels for you.” He instructed, his kisses moving down the omegas neck.

 

“Oooh, Bri…” Roger moans softly, back arching slightly. “I feel so good… So good with you…” His arms wrap around the older man's neck as his legs tighten around his waist. “You fill me so well, so perfect… Fuck, Bri… You make me feel so fucking good with such little effort…” Biting his lip, he leans his head back and moans out. Slowly lifting his hips to meet Brian's slow, deep thrusts. “Brian, babe, no one makes me feel like this~ No one ever has and no one, but you, ever will…” He moans out. 

 

“You're mine, Love… Roger, you're all mine.” Brain moaned, his mouth began to suck hard at the omegas neck over his racing pulse. The alpha began to speed up his hips, trying to reach that one spot within him. Suddenly the omegas back arched, letting out a deep whine. Brian grinned and began to thrust fast and hard making sure to keep the same angle.

 

Roger moaned out in complete ecstasy, his back arched and their chests pressed together. He was suddenly very glad that Brian told him the flat was sound proof as he thought about how loud he had been and  _ was _ being. But it just made him moan even more. Loving the groans and hums slipping from his alpha. 

 

“Bri… Brian, I'm so close!” He moans out, trying to hold off on his orgasam until his alpha was ready. “Fill me? Cum with me… Take us both to cloud 9, love...” His voice shakes as he speaks, the pleasure coursing through him.

 

Brian growled loudly, his hips working fast into the omega. He lifted one of Roger's knee getting a better angle at his prostate. The omega whined loudly and came, his wall clenching around the alpha cock. With one last push, Brian spilled himself into the already used hole. His vision clouded, his orgasm ripping a howl from his throat. 

 

Both their voices filled the room around them as they rode their orgasam out together. Slowly coming down from their high, Roger’s eyes flickered to their alarm clock which was beeping softly.  _ 12:00 _ flashed in green lights making him smile softly.

 

“Happy New Years, my love…” He coos softly, looking back up at Brian. His hand gently caressing the older man's cheek.

 

“Happy New Year, my love.” Brian sighed, pulling the omega close. His softening penis still in Roger. This was the best way he could imagine to start the new year. His omega in his arms, warm and soft. He wanted to start all his new years like this, Roger in his arms, love filling their bond. He kissed the omega, joy filling his soul. “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too, Brian… So fucking much…” He smiles softly before nuzzling up to him. “Let's sleep… and in the morning we'll start our year off by finishing  _ our _ home.”

 

“Good night, my love.”


End file.
